


A Tale of the Master-like Kouhai

by Mash_Kyrielight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Study, Depersonalization, Explosions, Fish out of Water, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Girls with Guns, Hate Crimes, Out of Character, Possession, Possible Character Death, Self-Discovery, Selfcest(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mash_Kyrielight/pseuds/Mash_Kyrielight
Summary: Within this universe, there were timelines some would consider a failure. Whether it came from a simple mistake or a conceptual tragedy, it makes no difference to its conclusion. Such is the struggle known as the Pan-Human History. Among its ruins, came one man, determined to find its failure and saves his world from its impending doom. At the sacrifice of his most loved one.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Mash Kyrielight | Shielder/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 0 - Glorious Day

"Die like the trash you are!"

His booming voice cast down his judgement upon us. The ultimate culmination of his deed laid bare to all of our sight. The Noble Phantasm, made by the incinerated history of mankind, fell upon us like a rain of hell.

"ARS ARMADEL SALOMONIS!"

Unwavering, Mash chanted beneath her breath, "That which heals all our wounds and all our grudges... our glorious homeland." The figure of the great castle of Camelot appeared from the Noble Phantasm of Mash Kyrielight, the vessel of Galahad, Knight of the Holy Grail.

"Manifest, LORD CAMELOT!" The shield activated, creating a fortress of purity around us. Once the beam collided with it, like everything I've seen before… it was like defying God's will. The wrath of hell was in front of us, only stopped by the strength of her will.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed with all of her might, holding on against Goetia's extinction beam. There wasn't anything we could do. That all hope we had was to survive the onslaught until it was finished. And the matter of defeating him wasn't in our minds in the slightest.

As she took absorbed as much of the attack as she could handle, a thought suddenly came up to my mind. What if she couldn't sustain it? No. That was a bad thought. She's been on my side since forever. There's no way she's just going to lose here.

_But what if she does?_

No. Shut up.

_She can't handle that much._

Shut up.

_Once she does, we're both_ **dead.**

**SHUT UP!**

Was it the terror of death that made me think of these thoughts? It couldn't be. Death had stopped bothering me since the first Singularity. Why do these immature thoughts spring up so suddenly…? And now of all times?

_CRAAAACKKKK!_

_What?_

The outer wall of Lord Camelot was cracking.

My blood went into overdrive. Looking at Mash, her face had said it all. Scared and desperate, all because of the impossible crack in the wall. My thought couldn't have been any worse.

_She will lose._

"Mash!" I lifted my left hand, and commanded my final Command Seal in my bid to support her. "Hold your Noble Phantasm beyond your limits! Hold it to your very end! " Fuck, it couldn't go like this.

My Command Seal erupted, pouring Mash with my very last mana reservoir. But even with this, the shield didn't show any signs of being strengthened.

"Mash, please! " My scream echoed in our sanctuary, utterly terrified out of the prospect of failure. Mash stutters, "I won't… fail you, Senpai!" She was clenching her teeth as she held onto her crumbling shield.

The cracks were getting bigger now. I can see it. They keep on fracturing and chipping off the fortress by the seconds passed. My tears began to fall. The pride, the soul I had developed through my journey in these singularities had gone, replaced by this rising dread. I wanted Mash to back down and save ourselves, but there was no use for it. This is our last stand, and it's do or die here. Once the shield breaks, it'll be all over.

Still, I believe in that small glimmer of hope. We have to rely on luck if we can even survive this by a piece of flesh. I force my increasingly limp legs and went towards Mash and held her shoulder, as my only action that can help. For a second, Mash turned towards me. Her shocked expression changed into a serene relief. I sighed in exasperation. You're way too soft, Mash….

But there was no time for relief. Even if reality denied us our victory, we will never yield. All of the Servants who had sacrificed their everything for our journey had put all of their trust in us. If we lose here, how can I ever answer anyone there? That I failed them and let their future vanish out of my own weakness?

No, no. I want to live. She wants to live. Everyone in Chaldea. My friends. My family. This is all they wish for. And I am their only hope. That's why, that's why... I can't ever give in! For the sake of everyone's smile, we won't give in!

Nearly all of Lord Camelot had already fallen. Both of our bodies were beginning to burn. The heat of the impact boiled every blood vessel in my body. I tried, god I wanted to, but if I ever flinched an inch my struggle will be all for naught. So I kept on supporting, experiencing the same hellish torment as my precious in that moment.

_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I can't feel half my body anymore. My mind was shutting down one by one, abandoning my body to die on its own. As the final moment closes by, I began to reminiscent my past.

How I first came to Chaldea. On the day I first met Mash. On how I first took the responsibility of saving the world. It's weird. All of those memories, from the first recording to the forgotten memories, came back flooding my mind like a tsunami.

If this was how people experience death, then I could understand them. Cold acceptance, remarkable yet worthless, as their life force slowly fades into the afterlife. There was no fear or regret. Only a sense of unnatural calmness before my foreboding death.

In my last remains of contact on the living, Mash, who had probably reached the same conclusion, turned to face me. Her pure, untainted face, contrasted her less-than-living body and gave me her sad smile in resignation to her loss, "I wish that I could watch the sakura blooms with you, Senpai. I thought that I could be the one who protected you. But, this is how it is. Senpai… I'm sorry… I couldn't ... _protect_ _you…_."

_No Mash, this isn't your…._

Flashes of light overtake the shield, shallowing Mash in the glistening glow. What remains of my sight could only watch Mash as she was engulfed by her imminent death. I want to cry, yet my body is incapable to. I scream at my heart for my weakness, letting her to disappear within that light.

And soon, my world went blank.

_Ritsuka, look! I found a beetle!_

_Where? Let me take a look!_

_Owooo….look at this. I think it's a rhinoceros beetle._

_What?! Since when there was ever one here?_

Random memories from my childhood floated across my mind as I was mindlessly trapped in this primordial void. Like what people say, this place is empty. Its nothingness disturbed my soul to the core in all of its attempt to strip me away of my very last proof of existence. I would like to scream, yet I have no will to do so. The only thing I could feel in my absolute certainty is this, this... irrational sense of regret and guilt. Maybe this is the dread I have brought from my life, or maybe this was simply the side effect of the manifestation of the soul in this world.

He breathed in and out, same as his living self, and accepted this feeling. There was no point in defending something which has already died. As moments passed, he began to muster a thought to counter his boredom.

All of my Servants I summoned have already failed in their quest Mash, Da Vinci, Dr. Romani, they have done all they can to ensure our survival. Yet, I blew up that final chance for that shitty thought… screw him... He can see the dumbass, smug face from Goetia, all high and mighty from his throne as he rejoiced in his desired victory. No, his assured destiny.

All of those… It was too overwhelming for him to care. This was the sin he had to carry to the afterlife, a colossal failure he will never be able to repay. How sad. How could an average Master like me ever think to save the world? It'll be better to have someone much more competent and greater, rather than this poor, weak, incompetent-

**"Save your lament for the future, human."**

_What?_

**"Your soul has no right to be reaching there."**

_Who are you?! Show yourself!_

Impossible. None of the state the void follows could lead to something like this. A spirit noticing him was like finding a needle in the haystack. This shouldn't be possible!

**"Your state decries your inability in keeping a conversation going. Here, have a seat. "** With a single flick, I was instantly transported into a familiar setting. The steel white walls, the medium-sized bed on the corner left of the room with sea-themed decorations and lots of accessories ranging from Valentine gifts to personal belongings filled the surroundings. Without a doubt, this is… this was…

"This is my room!" I shouted with all my passion, confused with the turn of events. The second I wavered; I was somehow inside of my room in Chaldea. This shouldn't be possible. There had to be some kind of illusion at work here! What the hell?! Firstly, how could anything communicate with me after death, even observing me here?! _Unless, it had to be…_.

The spirit(?) doesn't manifest here with me, so I was left alone in this replicated room. After a second passes, they spoke, its echoes ringing around the room, " **Now that your arrangement has been set, we can continue with our conversation here."**

"Eresh, is that you?" I questioned. If it was her, I was hoping for her to return me to life. If she could, then maybe there was a chance to get Mash back and restart this mess!

"..."

Silence followed. Even so, I replied, "Why are you silent all of a sudden?"

The goddess sighed for a couple of seconds, before answering, **"Ereshkigal has no connection to my authority."**

Ah, shoot, I clicked my teeth, disappointed by its answer. "So, are you by any chances, another god of death?"

**"Depends. If you decided my existence to be one of the gods, then so be it."** It replied emptily. Really? A spirit capable of performing such miracles denies itself being a god? This goddess is good, lying with her fangs out. Maybe he had to go on with the flow for a while.

"T-Then… Could you resurrect me?" I went straight to the point. My words echo through the room. Good. Keep moving.

…

_Alright, waiting. I think I can wait for a few more moments.._

_… …_

_Any moment now…_

_…_

_She might be thinking it very hard…_

… … …

… …

…

**"Your existence cannot guarantee that."**

"Huh?" The voice I've waited for an eternity responded to me with an answer I was absolutely not expecting.

**"Resurrection for you is an ability far beyond my passion, or patience, to do so.** " She explains plainly.

I've stored all my emotions just for a single exchange of hope. And she decided to throw it out of the window because of a passionless effort?! Then why was she even here?!

"The-Then... What can you do for me here? If you can't do even that, then…" I asked, baffled.

The voice went quiet for a while, but before I started to panic, she responded with quite a despondent answer, **"I can't quite give you the opportunity to restart your life, yet I cannot leave you on a hopeless journey to The Root. "**

"I'm listening."

**"As a result, the best I can do for is to prepare yourself with a body that can hold itself with your Spirit Origin. Eventually, they will come back and give you a new start to your journey. "**

"Hold on, hold on! What are you saying?! I'm lost here!" I shouted. I managed to understand her to begin with the Root and stuff, but she suddenly went into the confusing stuff. Barely a moment after she came back, and she spoke about The Root and Spirit Origin and stuff. What's important now is to regurgitate what she told and think hard before making a decision. Gods weren't human, after all, and that made all the difference with these contracts.

The spiritual goddess made a sound comparable to a frown, a hmm of discontent. She was dissatisfied with my answer. **"What didn't you understand?"**

I spoke my words, "To begin with, I want to know what kind of goddess you are exactly."

**"What of it?"**

"I'm sorry for mistaking you for Ereshkigal. It was improper for me to do so." I spoke politely.

Goddesses… King Gilgamesh once said to me, ' _aren't human in any sense_ '. They were prideful, arrogant and detached from their subjects that any off-color words could be constituted as an insult. I got off easy with since they're good-natured in heart, however. I don't have a single inkling about her or whatever she does. Better to watch my mouth for now.

"You've come to me despite the barriers of my death. I thought this was the Imaginary Number since purgatory in essence never existed. Spirits like me and you shouldn't be possible in this space. So what are you? What is your intent?"

She spoke, this time without any of the animosity that's been plaguing me, " **I have predicted you might be doubtful of my origin. Very well, I shall give you the barest hint of my identity."**

**The distant Saviour that descended upon the terrestrial world... That much I will give you.** "

_Gods over Gods….? The Saviour? A cursed name?_ Is it the title of the Abrahamic God or something? Maybe Brahma? It seemed unlikely since she doesn't seem to be that humble or kind from what I know. From which mythological background did she come from? _Grrr….! I knew I should've read more books back at the library!_

Okay, calm down, Gudao. Now, let the rational mind prevail...! With a deep breath, I continued, "My second question. Why are you helping me? What do you gain from helping me? I have failed the Human Order. Humanity is dead. So there should be no more reason to revive me, right? "

A wave of tense anger resonated from her. **"Does divinity require human understanding?"**

"Never, but this-"

**"Unrepentant, are you, human? "**

GULP!

I've gotten too carried away with this one.

"S-S-S-Sorry... I didn't mean to."

The goddess quickly changed the subject, **"What I will give to you is an option. A chance to restart your life after your failure. Despite failing the Human Order, your existence is fundamental to Pan-Human History. "**

"Hold on. The Pan-Human History. Isn't it supposed to be the Human Order?"

**"In the words of your peers, yes, it should be. But the continuation of your struggle has been the Pan-Human History you've been striving for. "**

"…Yeah, I could guess it be." I have so many questions.

"Back to the point, how am I going to be reborn? If you don't want to resurrect me, how are you expecting me to save the Human Order?" The true question was raised. The nature of our encounter is surreal, but I cannot let the insanity of this situation to blind me from taking decisions here. I still don't trust this goddess completely, so it's better to stir it the way I want it to be.

**"Reincarnation."**

Reincarnation?!

**"Your struggle for survival until now was amusing for my entertainment. Never before I have seen such a vain fight since the Harvesting Star. Unfortunately, the show ended on a somewhat anticlimactic death."**

The voice went deeper and more ominous the moment she continued. **"Your failure in protecting your peers leaves me on a somewhat sore situation. Therefore, I need you alive again to resume your struggle. But…**

**Wouldn't it be boring if you restart from the very beginning and fix everything? Where will the fun be?"**

I staggered back to the bed, shaken cold from the terrifying aura the voice emitted. Ahhhhh… I-I… misjudged her. She's not some angel that descended from heaven, but a cruel goddess that rolls everything under her eyes. Dammit… out of all people… all of my luck gambling on this...

**"Then I thought to myself... wouldn't it be more interesting if you could live another life?"**

Oh no… This shouldn't be what I'm thinking, is it….

" Say… Reincarnation sounds like a very viable choice. **DON'T YOU THINK, RITSUKA FUJIMARU?** "

Nonono, NO! I didn't ask for this! Shit, the goddess here just wanted to play with my life! All I wanted to do is to save Mash! "Wh-wh-why me?! Couldn't there be anyone else that can replace me?! Wasn't I the person that failed to save the Human Order?! What possible reason would you get from reincarnating me?!" I asked without considering any consequences. I'm scared shirtless, knowing the deep hell I'd be going into.

**"The subject of reason hardly matters. You were the person who died, and it is in my interest to watch you struggle."**

For once, I was truly baffled. Was she lying? There has to be a reason to go this far. Even if it's a goddess with an alien mind, she must have a reasoning beyond entertainment.

I-" My words was shut off by the intense energy releasing from everywhere.

**"Be silent. Our little conversation has no longer proven any worth. Be prepared for your journey. "** Her voice returned to its detached and mysterious tone. My mind couldn't maintain its consciousness and as soon as my mental grip slip away, the room and my physical construct dematerialised into the haunting abyss.

No! I don't even get you yet! Nonononono-.

**"The time of restoration has begun. Let my blessing be my only hint for you, Ritsuka Fujimaru. Tirelessly, continue your journey. May we meet again in the unforeseen future."**

Stop! I'm not done with you yet! Don't goooooo! My soul screams to the absolute zero. The still intensifying light quickly shatters my soul as I pray to myself for my own sanity in this descending chaos. Sorry, Mash. I failed you again.

Her voice's disappearance marked the end of my time here. My soul absorbed into the fine glow, leading me to an unknown body. And for the final visage of the hallowing void, my mind went blank again.

* * *

_「She walked across the hallway, guided by the researchers each on her side, hands bounded. This was supposed to be the day where she will be experimented for the Demi-Servant experiment, exactly as planned. Tuesday, 24th July, 2020. 9:30 a.m. Test #40 has already concluded as a failure. She will be the next one on the line, as per the plan the Director had made. There had never been an issue. This is why she was conceived. Her purpose. Yet, why would her hands resist? Doubt? Impossible. Fear? Inconceivable. Unknown of these feelings, she continually resists even as she was strapped to the Summoning Circle. Even as she tries, she can't help but to delay even a second from the table.」_

_What…? What's happening…?_

_「"Is that what you call a plot twist?"_

_A surprised voice echoed in the humongous, dark room, directed at a certain doctor. Besides her were multiple copies and collections of books and models. Most notably were ones about a certain well-known detective and sleuth from the Victorian era._

_"No, no, Mash." He answered in a sing-song tone. "There is nothing to be show as the truth. It is obvious from the subtle hints that Mrs. DeBorah had orchestrated the murder. The plot revolves around why the murder has occurred, and how it happened. That's why you have to be more perceptive, Mash."_

_"Is that so?" The answer rolled over her mind. She thought of it as a perceived insult to her sense. It was only some months since he'd arrived, so there was no reason for him to get too cocky. Therefore, she spoke, "I will ask. Did you plan to entertain me this night so that I will forget about our little 'encounter'?"_

_His face quickly glowed to a bright shade of red, "I did not! I swear I'm being genuine here!"_

_"Oh, really?" She smirked, "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"」_

_… Who is this… no, it couldn't be…._

_「She walked along the hallway, eager to meet the new members. The A-Team had just been assembled and with her name etched with them, it was proper to greet them. It was giving her the chance to interact with someone other than Dr. Roman and the staff._

_Once she's reached the orientation room, she took a very deep breath and with a little sparkling confidence, she entered the room. What she saw was incredible and beautiful. Sat there across the room-」_

_This... this isn't… mine…_

_This... this is…_

_「"Fou! Where are you?!" She shouted, as she chased the white creature across the hallway. She still had a little time before her first deployment, so she can bring back Fou to her room before he started making more trouble without her._

_It's been quite some time before that white menace came to Chaldea. Nobody was exactly sure how he came here, probably due to the magical energy concentration in Chaldea. But since he's never caused any trouble for anyone, everyone instead let him be and roam Chaldea freely._

_But that didn't mean he was no menace! "Fou! Please, I promise I'll give you more crackers if you stop for once!" she pleaded. She can't control his behaviour if she wasn't around. Who knows what he will do to everyone once she's gone?_

_The white creature still hasn't lose any momentum, yet still giving chase to her, " Fou! Please, stop al… ready…" A sense of deja vu kicked up her senses. 'Why does this look so familiar?' she thought to herself. The body of a young man lying down the hallway should be something that requires her attention, yet she couldn't move an inch to move to his unconscious body as she felt an unknown feeling creeping through her limbs. What had to be this feeling?_

_She shrugged off her doubts as she started to wake him up, as any normal person would do. Remember the instructions. "Um…Senpai. You shouldn't sleep here of all places. Please wake up." She shook his body several times._

_At that moment, his eyes opened up and their intersecting eyes met-」_

* * *

The soul, wanting and craving, moves endlessly towards the surface. By seconds that seemed like an eternity, the soul has finally reached its unwilling destination.

Pop.

An explosion of light unbeknownst, shook the soul as it given form. Shock, pain, fire, hell, all comes together as the soul assimilate into the body.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

_And thus, the soul wakes up to the eyes of its beholder._

Fire surrounds the hellscape beyond his eyes. Ashes raised from the blazing complex chokes his lungs. No matter how far he could see, there was only fire, death, and destruction.

**Transferri-... al stage of the ray… -2004 AD, January-… …Japan.**

_What is happening here?_ His thought started to reassemble after the painful conversion. And the first thing he could think was about the whole situation in general. Where is he? Why's there a fire? Who is he now? A million questions raided his mind and none were answered.

That was before his memories returned. _The goddess said I will reincarnate as somebody close to Chaldea. No matter the timeframe, my destiny will always lead back to Chaldea._ With the speed of a million revolutions, he came to a conclusion. That means…

His newfound breathing becomes sourer, and with the pain it follows. _This place… this place had to be…!_

_This is Chaldea during the bombing!_

He tried to move his body. _I have to get out of here as fast as possible!_ His only response was numbness from all parts of his body, "AAAHHHHH!", he screamed. _I'm stuck!_

_How could this be?! The goddess gave me a second chance! I haven't done anything yet! I can't die this quickly without doing anything!_ The sense of pain that spreads through his body and the hellish landscape only helps to fuel his terror. And with a screech, he screams for help, "Help me! Somebody, please help me! I'm stuck here!"

Never did he notice how his pitch was higher than before.

" _Khh….khhhhh…!_ " He breaths painfully. There was no way he could survive this ordeal for so long. Little by little, his vision faded away with the amount of dust and smoke covering it. _Crap, I'm losing consciousness!_ With all of his remaining strength, he shouted, begging for his voice to reach someone.

"HELP ME! _Cough cough!_ "

"Who's out there?! Answer me, please!"

_A voice!_ "I'm here! I'm here!" he shouted with all of her might, begging to be released of this suffering.

The unknown variable came closer to her.

"…! Mash!"

_Mash….of course, of course. She would be here as well, But why is he finding her first?! I'm the only one screaming here!_

"I'm here! Please, get me out of here!" He pleaded. He did not care for the confusion happening at the moment, all he wanted was to escape this pain as soon as possible.

Soon enough, the wandering figure finally found him and moved towards him. He did not care who was helping him, yet he cannot shake the feeling that something even more horrible was about to unravel.

The figure drew even closer and that's when his mind went into overdrive. With his black hair and those blue eyes, it's impossible to deny the naivety and innocence in the boy's demeanour.

That's...! ...THAT'S ME!

"Mash?! Mash, is that you?! Hold on, I'm coming! "

Of course. She said I would reincarnate as somebody associated with Chaldea. It made perfect sense. But that doesn't matter now.

"Help me here! Please, I can't hold on anymore…" I begged.

"Hold on! I'll-I'll find a way!" He declares to her, frantically searching for an opening to save me.

_Even if he could, it's already too late._ She didn't know how far the injury went, but by this point, anyone would know it could be fatal. She could have thought something about her horrible luck, but the link was weakening once again. Why… Why would fate be against me every single time?

Ritsuka's eyes in front of him become more desperate, all ideas burning into ashes like the facility around them in his hope to save her.

" _Ahh… Ahhhh…_ " This isn't good. " _Please….just get out of here… Save yourself._ " He shouldn't be here. Mash was dying out there. I shouldn't be selfish as to let her die for myself. " _Please... just let me be…_."

A fit of anger surged inside of him. "Bullshit! I won't let you die here!" He shouted, stunning the incapacitated girl into silence. _Have I ever been this heroic before?_ The ruins of this hellhole should be enough to break anyone like him. _Before Mash, however… …_

" _... ...Why?_ " A single question came out of his mouth. He gave a melancholic smile to her, wiping a bead of sweat from his face.

Before Ritsuka could speak his answer, the giant globe, which hadn't been broken by the explosion, began to emit a strange sound.

**"Shiva's observed near future data is being overwritten. Detecting no traces of humanity on Earth in the next hundred years."** It continued to hum, data slowly building up to make its conclusion.

**"Unable to confirm humanity's survival. Humanity's future is not guaranteed."**

So it's come to this, then…

Ritsuka was dumbfounded. "Mash, what is… What could be happening?"

Exposition was never his thing, yet he couldn't let him to be totally ignorant for now. "T _he process….the Master qualification test… the purpose of your arrival. It's all for this moment_."

" _The Rayshift._ "

The sound of bulkhead closing echoes the room. He couldn't care less, because the entire event is starting in the same way he once did. He did not know on whose body he's possessing, but it feels he has to warn him before it all went to waste.

" _Listen… to… me..._ " I whispered, catching the attention of the despairing boy.

"Don't say any more words, Mash!"

" _I don't think… I can stay any longer._ "

"Don't say that!" He screamed at me, begging for me to stay alive.

However, it was no longer possible. " _It's... important…_ "

"Don't say any more, don't give it up!"

" _Don't… leave..._ "

"SHUT UP!"

" _… her… ever…_ "

_There, I said it. It's a shame I couldn't warn him more. But he can quickly catch up on that once needed. That's how I was like back then, right?_

SHEBA has gotten red even after all the commotion. In a few seconds, the Rayshifting process will begin and he will disappear from here, along with Mash, god knows where she is. As long as he could decode his message, it wouldn't matter anymore. He can only hope his journey wouldn't end the same way he did. Ah, this is exactly like that time…-

I felt my outstretched hand held by somebody. I looked up to her. It was just me. It was just Ritsuka, his eyes tearing up in what seems to be sad acceptance. Why would he care so much about me?

" _Hey... What… Was this… for?_ " I asked, with the remnant of my voice.

He didn't answer. Instead, he just smiled at me.

" **Unable to access value of vitals of Masters inside coffins.** "

" **Unable to reach minimum persons required for rayshift. Seeking eligible masters... eligible masters discovered.** "

" **Reestablishing with Number 36 and 48 as Masters.** "

" **Unsummon program start. Beginning Heroic Spirit conversion.** "

"..."

" _...Could you… hold my hand… …a little longer?"_

" **Rayshift beginning in 3,** "

" **2** ,"

" **1.** "

" **Entire process clear. Beginning First Order demonstration.** "

END PROLOGUE


	2. Introductions First, Interactions Later

Chapter 1.1: Introduction First, Interactions Later

_What is the reason for your arrival?_

_A surviving crew of hopeless humans has no use of protecting something as grand as human history. The pinnacles of all eras, timelock of history, will they survive its ferocity? Its madness, its insanity, its degeneracy, its depravity….There will those who protect it, and those who oppose it. Guardians, with differing history, clashing ideologies, and deadlocked grudges. How could they, Masters of Chaldea, ever unite them under your banner?_

_Maybe they won't. Maybe they can't. After all, you're nothing but mere stargazers. You could've stayed in your little castle, observing the stars and nothing would change. Yet, you strive and created a wish to change the future destined for you. Is your Grand Order Initiative nothing but a last stand? Reckless. Foolish. Yet it is a noble dream, one made by an inhuman mage who loves humanity. Regardless, your plan will never materialize without their will._

_Dream on, humans. Let history be drawn by the will of the winners. Regain your future and one day, you shall reach the ever-distant utopia._

* * *

My eyes are spiralling with my entire world in this mess. _This light, this feeling, is this….Rayshifting_? _Impossible. She said I will be reincarnated as a random staff member. How could a normal staff member Rayshift?! Aaaaahhhhh! What is happening anymore?!_ The Rayshift Process which is deliberately meant to nauseate me scrambles my mind more than it has ever been, due to the hellscape I were in earlier.

I can feel the senses on my body returned as the Rayshifting process ended. My thought is rearranging together and I can start feeling my limbs. _Good gracious. Now how can I-wait. Why am I fal-_

_BUUUSSHHH!_

" Oww! " is what I was going to say, instead, it is replaced with a whimper. Dizzied, I tried to stand up but the for some reason, my boots(?) just wouldn't give support. And just like that, I failed my standing test.

_What's with these boots?_

With the rest of my consciousness still miles away, I tried to make use what's there to help myself. So I started to think. _What the hell is happening?..._ my mind repeats again and again. _I don't understand the current situation at all. Who am I? There's no way a staff member could Rayshift. Then why would he call me…._

" Fou! Fou! " a familiar sound barked.

" _Fou..?_ " I make out my words. Relief couldn't describe it when I know Fou is also here. That little critter has been on my side and Mash's since the first Singularity. There's no way I could ever forget him as our mascot.

" Fou,fou fou. Fou? " His cute barks filled my left side. I could tell he's as confused as me with this entire situation. Enough questions spin across my mind, and I have no patience to think all of it. I have to compose myself and make sense here.

Enough muscles cooperate, and I began to stand up. Miraculously. I felt as if there's nothing wrong. Say, didn't I was crushed earlier? I dismissed the thought when my eyes have enough energy to open.

_One after one..at least it comes back-_

**_Fire….hell…corpses….ashes…._ **

_Impossible! This scene…this catastrophe…this city..this is…!_ My mouth ran dry when it tries to open. My confused mind was engulfed in a flood of shock, terrifying nostalgia.

Fuyuki. _Just as I remember. But why…why did I return to this place?!_

I still remember the burning ruins of my city. The abundance of ghouls and skeletons, first encounters of Shadow Servants. The terror of Berserker. The will against Saber. And the death of Olga-Marie. The summary of Singularity F flashed through my mind for a second.

Maybe I don't fully understand the situation I'm in right now. My mental health isn't exactly the greatest before then and it stays the same right here. Getting returned back in time could never make sense. Unless it's magic. For now, I have to recompose myself and groups with everyone else.

But that will come over once I can actually control myself. I still feel my body shaking, all with different proportions than my mind are used to. My legs wobble around like a boiled spaghetti and my hands felt softer than ever. Is this body ever leave Chaldea before?

 _Alright, you can do this._ I took my first step in this new body, and...

" AAHHH! "

_BWAAASHHH!_

..my next vision is filled with dirt and rock. _I definitely am not used to this._

" Fou! Fou! " He barked, spinning around me to comfort myself.

I recalibrated back my body and took a sitting position. This whole event starts to get into my nerves. I tried to get back up, only to repeat the same result. But now I noticed something. _Have my legs gotten shorter?_ I never got to know everyone in Chaldea before the explosion, but from my knowledge, the only staff shorter than me is Sylvia and Muniere. It couldn't be Sylvia though. She's definitely higher than the person I'm now.

 _Does this mean I'm possessing a dead body?_ God, this can't be. I can't be living as somebody else. All these memories, all the feelings _, I don't deserve this! Oh God, Oh God, I didn't wish for this! I only said that out of instinct! I didn't mean any of it! I'm sorry, whoever you are...forgive me..._

After calming myself from the horrifying realization, I started looking at my hind legs only for it to be blocked by these two large tracks of lands, confirming the female body I'm inserted in. I took a look, and realize that my legs are covered in black metallic boots that nearly reached my ankles. _These shoes looked familiar..._ I gave a thought.

One thing came after another, and I started to realize the familiarity this body gave. My hands, for first, seemed to be covered in what looks like a purple/black glove. _Wait, this does look familiar...!_

My eyes pull back from her hands and looked back at the clothes I wore. A similar-coloured dressing with its metal skirt complimenting the armour. _No, these leggings, these gloves, this dress, this is all...NO!_

My brain went haywire with the thought became darker and darker with each passing seconds. _The body I'm possessing couldn't be here! She has always been on my side, on every fight, in every hardship...I can't be doing this to her!_

" _Senpai, please wake up. " her kind words woke me up._

I ran, trying to find a mirror or any reflection to dissuade myself.

" Fou?! "

" _Senpai, please hide behind me! " her brave words persuaded me._

My legs broke up any rocks that tried to stop my tracks.

" _Senpai, this, this is...! " her joyful shock warms me._

 _A river!_ My legs went faster.

" _Thank you, Senpai. " Her words of gratitude broke my heart, knowing we'll never meet again._

_..._

_..._

_...!_

This face.

I pull back from the water, too scared to see her. This has to be a coincidence. She must be on the other side.

I looked again, this time even longer. I want to call her name, but my heart ultimately stopped from doing so. Because, on the other side, her face is _copying_ me. Those gentle, purple eyes, the radiant lilac hair and that kind, soft and passionate face...

_This body...is really is...Mash Kyrielight's..._

" Ahhh...aahhhhh... **AHHHHHHHHH!** " my scream reached the heavens.

* * *

" _I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._ " I continue to apologise, even if her voice never returned. How could this be? All I wanted is to protect her. Why does something like this happen to me? Damn you, God. Why it has to be her? Now, Mash is gone, replaced with an absolute fool like me. I cannot live like her. I cannot smile like her. I can be kind like her. I can't be gracious like her. I can't be...anything like her!

" Damn you, God! How could you do me like this?! WHY?! WHY-

SPLASH!

My legs fell onto the riverbank of Mion. I don't dare to stand up, too ashamed to stand on _her_ two legs. I can't do anything like her. I can't even pretend to be one. The person who's always wanted to see beyond the skyless horizon, the person who's always wanted to be guided, the person who never gave up, the person who's saved him from all the world's evil... _and I stole it from her._

" I'm sorry Mash...I'm sosososo sorry..." My tears won't stop gushing out of my eyes, mixing with the water as it flows out to the ocean. I won't drown, I wanted to drown, yet her words haunt me to this moment.

_Live on._

_I wanted to live, but with you, Mash. How can I live if you're never here with me?_ I can't accept that, but if I don't, I'll betray her last words, wasting all of her sacrifices for me. _I don't want to stand anymore, Mash. What should I do?_

_Live on._

Reluctantly, I stood back up. My heart aches when I see her legs the one who stands up for me. Her face is now tainted with my tears and despair. Even if I hated it, I still have to do this. I have to live as her, protecting myself and save everyone as one.

_Just for this once, Mash, I'll fulfil your dreams._

" Fou! Fou! Fou! " Oh, it's Fou. Did I abandon him? " Fou! " his figure blitzed towards me, without a sign of stopping.

" Fou. " I said, looking at his fast appearance. _This is supposed to be Mash's…will he identify me?_

"Fou! Fou!" How will he react if Mash he sees is no longer the one he knows? My emotions are stirring back to those thoughts. Just before I could even move, I have to say the truth. Fou isn't an idiot. He knows more about us than we know ourselves. A single smell would immediately state the truth about my condition.

" Fou, fou, fou kyu..fou?" He stopped just as he's front of me. I can't hide it. No matter what I do, those that know me well would recognize my differences. So I didn't try to pretend, only lowering down and hugging him with all of my grief, knowing full well that I have stolen her from him.

" Fou,fou….." There's no way I could understand his words, but in my heart, I could feel his realization and subsequent grief for her. _Sorry, Fou. I didn't mean to…._

With all my tears wasted and sounds of encouragement from Fou, I strengthened my resolve and remembers back her original purpose. Protecting him.

In my path of finding back myself, the Master one, there's still a lot of unfinished question lingering around my mind. For first, _' who is that spirit? '._ I don't reach any conclusion during my talk with her, so I haven't got a clue. Secondly, just for what purpose I was reincarnated? Why couldn't she just travel me back in time, in my body, instead of choosing reincarnation? There might be some motive. Lastly, how could she reincarnate me? Raising somebody from the dead is impressive enough, in this day and age, but to reincarnate it back in time? Why would any powerful gods waste their time like that?

_Seriously, if Holmes is here, I wanted to dump it all on him. I'm not made for solving mysteries._

Stood on my shoulders, Fou spoke. " Fou, fou, fou, fou. " He inquires, knowing about the distress I'm experiencing. An empath like him is the best cure I have right now, what's with all this horrible predicament surrounding me.

" Can you believe it? Backward reincarnation. All my experiences don't prepare me for this. I felt horrible, Fou. How could I be a fool to accept her words? "

Fou answered, " Fou fou fou fou…fou fou fou! " Of course I don't understand that, yet I understood what he's trying to say. _It's not her fault it turns like this….you're simply an idiot!_ It's weird, knowing what he says despite a communication barrier. Wait, is that advice or an insult?

" Fou…." I wanted to calm him down. He looked me in the eyes before turns his head away in anger. " Fou! "

_Again, I'm sorry, Mash. I probably won't have a great relationship with him for a while._

I walked further and further away until I felt my feet stumbled upon a hole on the ground. I was released from my thought to look at the cause. Ruins of flame and ashes, flaring out the ground and the neighbourhood apart. And from the origin of it, a collapsed house of wood I could recall easily.

 _This is...Fujimura estate._ My heart tinged at the face of the ruins as I remembered the memory of passing through this house every day. I hate it. To know my old city has turned into this hellhole, I can only felt more and more anger towards that wretched Beast for doing this to us. The sight only gave me more reason to uphold Mash's wish of me to live.

I am too deep in thought when a realization stuck in. _Wait, where am I again? I am in the Shinto residential area, but Mash back then finds around the business area, so that means...oh no._ I face back to the city and saw how far I have diverted from my original position.

" How could I mess up this badly?! " I shouted as I rushed to the Shinto business area, where my Master self, laying around, with skeletons in all directions.

With my current speed, I couldn't make it in time. I am far too away from myself. What should I do?!

Then, I remembered something. I looked back at the residence and saw that the garage is still intact. Suddenly, an idea struck in.

" Me, just for god's sake, wait for me! "

* * *

Myriad of memories spun around my head. The memories of beetle-hunting in Hokkaido, dancing with my mom, my time in Hawaii, arguing with my friend, meeting Mash, burning down... _uh, what happened?_ I remember the last time before it all went dark, where she holds my hand, saying weird stuff about 'letting her go' or something and then...

 _Ughh...my head hurts._ I can't seem to wake up from this dream. It has to be a dream. Mash, Romani, Chaldea, fire...there's no way this could be a reality. Maybe if I slept a little bit...

" _Wake up, Senpai! "_

_That voice again...I can hear her voice floating in my ears..._

" Please, wake up, Senpai! "

_Ah..what a weird dream...I can even feel my body tugging up..._

" How should I do this? This isn't working..."

_Thank you, Mash, but I have to..._

" Ah, I know. "

_..wake up-_

" **WAKE UP OR I'LL KILL YOUUU! "** the sweet, angelic voice that I once heard suddenly changed to that of a roar of a volcano that is spilling all of its guts to the heaven, pushing all of my senses to overdrive mode. My eyes shuttered open, my limbs gone all fours, trying to get away from the source.

" P-p-Please don't kill me! " my mouth blabbered, daring to speak against whatever devil that's mimicking her.

" You-you're awake? Haha..hahahahaha! " the devil laughed as if she's enjoying every second of it. I opened my eyes slowly to see her true form, just to see Mash, sitting in front of me, wearing that weird, purple/black, armoury outfit, surrounded by a pile of bones, a broken scooter and burning debris... _what?_

" Mash, is that...you? " My mind is far too messed by this hell I'm in, thus the only thing I can comprehend now is the girl (or not) in front of me. No way, no way this can be the same person...

She quickly stops her laugh, and after an awkward while of staring, suddenly grabs my hand.

" Huh?! "

" Quick, we need to get out of here! "

I tried to release my hand from her, but her grip is too damn strong! " H-hold up! What's going on here?! " my question went unanswered as she glided me with her hand. _This is ridiculous! I deserve some answer right now! God, I know I don't believe in you, but please save me from this-_

_SKRAAA..._

" ww-what-"

" Don't look back! "

In plain sight, I can see about 50-60, no, an **army** of skeletons came out from the hellish inferno, holding out various weapons with a clear intention.

_SKRAAAA!_

My shock is so great I might probably pop out my eyes. Instantaneously, I climbed up her back and begged, " Get me out of here, please! "

" What the hell do you think I'm doing right now?! "

I ran and ran until we finally escaped from the business area. Even then, I tried to become cautious and find us a home to hide in. Only once we entered the most inner room I put him to the ground and sat down. Fou also followed through and sat on my lap.

_*huff**huff* " Thank you..Mash..." *huff**huff*_

" I did not deserve the honour, senpai. "

Really, this is actually far easier than I thought. Who knows I could take them all and save him just in time? Must be a miracle at work here.

Now, this when my actual challenge came. Talking to him. I don't have the guts to tell him the truth yet. Even if I told him, there's no way he can understand it, being a novice and all. I've tried my best to be like her, but he maybe got the wrong impression with how I woke him up back then. Shoot, I haven't even greeted him properly.

" But really...what happened here? " he started asking, completely confused with how the events work out. I cannot blame him for being like that. I was the same as him, scared and terrified with the whole city he knows on fire. " First, we were at the observatory then, we're both at this burning city.."

 _Ah, this is how it is._ Even when the events gone off the rails than I remembered, the one in front is still me, Ritsuka Fujimaru. Guess nothing has changed.

_Okay, here it goes.._

" Did you remember what Director Olga-Marie said? About why you're in Chaldea? It's like this-"

_After a while..._

" You wanted to go to Diamond Head Beach?

" Of course I do! The pristine sea, the silky sand..-"

" Nonono. I don't recommend that. What you see in the pictures isn't true."

The conversation went better than I expected. I intended to give him a brief summary, yet somehow, we suddenly talked like two penpals finally meeting face to face. I only picked memories of Mash all around and tries to tie in with what I know. It felt natural, talking with him about the life I've never have as if I'm the one who lived there. Has Mash always been this pleasant and adaptable, or is it me who has changed her way of speaking? It doesn't matter, as long as the conversation doesn't turn awkward. And that's the outcome I wanted.

" Anyway, Mash."

" Yes? "

" You said you've fused with a Demi-Servant. " His started, anxious with his true question. _I know what's this about._ " I don't how to say this, but...does he/she or you that picked that outfit? Because... _oh god it sounds stupid_ , your outfit...doesn't that look too.."

" Lewd? Immodest?... _Kinky?_ " I answered, fully expecting a reaction from him.

His face went red in embarrassment. " No! Of course not! "

 _Oh, how cute._ This opened a full can of possibility. I just love messing around with people from time to time, and I probably got the best person to mess, myself. Now I was wondering how much of whelp I was back then. I still remembered how I always hide besides Mash when a threat is up close, how I certainly retreat when a situation turns sour, or once I became a doormat for every Servant summoned. _Honestly, if I were a little bit more courageous, maybe Olga would..._

**_Hold up._ **

" Mash, is there anything wrong? " Ritsuka asked, uncertain with my sudden shock.

_Olga? Now I think about it, where is she?_

" Mash? "

_No way, no way, there's no way she could..._

" Mash, what is it? "

_If my memory serves me right, she's still at..._

_CRAP!_

" How could I forget?! "

" Mash?! "

I shuddered, terrified with the possibility that certainly happened. I quickly stood back up and summoned my shield. As I started running to the entrance, Ritsuka holds my hand up from my back, still confused with my reaction.

" Why aren't you answering me?! What's with you all of a sudden?! " he questioned, anger fuming by being locked out of my loop.

I turned my back to face him. I don't have the time for this. " Follow me! We are missing somebody! "

" Somebody? At the city?! "

" I don't know how she's been there, but we must help her! "

" From the sea of skeletons?! "

" Of course. "

Ritsuka's face darkened drastically. " Who, Mash?! How could you miss somebody that you know is here, in that city?! "

" We don't have the time for this! Come on, quick! "

" Who, Mash?! Who?! "

* * *

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! " we heard the scream ringing in our eyes as we smashed our way into the crowd. I'm still surprised by how I defeated these waves of skeletons in seconds. I wanted to guess it was from Galahad's skill, yet it feels as it was natural for me. Guess all the training from Scathach isn't for nothing.

Still, if it cannot clear our way, then it's useless as a brick. These skeletons came out more than I was expected, creating this seemingly endless amount of skeletons. Each time I killed 30 or so, 60-70 more will appear to attack me. Even with my training, we can only pass through a few shops. _This is frustrating as hell._

" Mash, how far away is she?! " Ritsuka exclaimed from my back, his shouting rang loudly in my ears. _I would appreciate it if you're more silent._

" Just a few metres more! " Olga-Marie can be seen from our site, yet this sea of skeletons make it seem like a distance to us. Not like they're stopping for us either.

" We cannot pass this position! Where the hell did they come from?! " Unfortunately, I have no answer either.

This is dangerous. Just a few feet in, we're already flooded with them. I wished we have a wave-clearer like Mordred or Karna on our side, but that won't come to be yet. Now, this is where we are. A junior Master and a fish-out-of-water Master in a barely experienced Shielder, leading against the sea of Evil Bones. We have to face them with these disadvantages on our side. _This has to be a comedy._ There's no way to cross this. _Think! Think! I survived harsher stuff than this! I swear there is an advantage we can make use of..._

I turned to see my Master's hand, tattooed with a red seal on his right hand. Suddenly, like a lightbulb, an idea appeared in my mind.

" Senpai, use your Command Seals! "

" What?! "

Of course, a Command Seal. The symbol of a Master-Servant relationship. In the past, Command Seals are used as an anchor towards a Servant's existence in the Holy Grail Wars. Something about avoiding Gaia's deletion or something. Three seals entrenched on the Master's hand to command their Servant for their victory against the Servant's wills. I'd always exhausted my Command Seals in every singularity as an energy boost for my Servants. I haven't thought of that ever since I met with the Master me. Now, this is the best option to save her!

" Order me to create a clear path to Director Olga! " I suggested.

He's clearly shaken with my suggestion, as proven by his refusal to follow, " No way I would do something like that! "

 _God, we're not discussing moral ethics right now! ,_ " This is not the time to act like a girl, Senpai! "

" But-but-"

It's hard to make me angry, but seeing me being annoying created a sense of irritation for me, " We're in a life-or-death situation! Don't be such a coward! What are you, a weed eater?! "

A vein popped up. " Don't call me a weed eater! "

" Then do as I say! That's the point of Command Seals! "

I can hear his teeth gritting in distress, " Okay, okay! I'll do it! Stay still! "

The Command Seals fires off as Ritsuka tried his first order, " Mash Kyrielight, under the order of my Command Seals..."

"...gave us the power to clear the path to Director Olga! "

A surge of power was released and sent to my body, filling every vein with overflowing energy. Powerful! Is this what my Servants feel when they were supplied with my magical energy?!

 _Stop, this is not the time to think about this! Focus! Focus!_ I redirected my eyes to the sight of the struggling Director, clouded by the myriad of skeletons.

I took a deep breath, and concentrate my energy to my hands and feet. I pulled my shield to my front and stuck the pose of a runner.

_Alright, here goes nothing._

" Hold on. " I ordered, finally pushing my leg as I move forward at an incredible speed. With it, enormous power was released within me. My shield broke through the abundance without much concern. _This is amazing!_ Within seconds, these legions are nothing but dust.

With them out of the way, we can finally see Director Olga-Marie clearly as we're closing on to her. The general plan is working out.

" Director! " I screamed on top of my lungs to make her notice our advance. And noticed she did. " Huh?! " her expression is one of shock and relief at our arrival. _Great._

" Hold my hand! " Ritsuka extended his hand, involving himself to bring her out of here. Without question, she held my hand and went gliding with us to the end of the street.

I dropped both Ritsuka and Olga off me and aided her to stand. She's no worse to wear, her hands nearly blackened from exhausting so many Gandrs, if her ragged clothes and messed up hair are any indication, she's been fighting them ever since we're here.

Still, she's in one piece, and I managed to save her. Any fear of her safety is all salvaged by this, and I couldn't be happier.

" Mash? " I hugged her tightly, in tears of joy and relief. Olga is confused, but I don't care at all.

 _I'm glad you're safe,_ my joy couldn't be overstated.

Yet, in that momentary feeling of happiness, I've felt as if I've forgotten something important.

_I'-ry….-dn't…sa-u…_

_Eh…..maybe a breeze._


	3. Do As I Say, Not As I Do

**Say hooray to my second part of this long as hell chapter. I wouldn't have done it faster. School is a b*tch to me. Anyway, I'm sorry for the way the story suddenly popped up without an update. It's the system's fault that I don't identify it further. I do post the latest chapter but for some reason, the entire chapter lacked space so I have to delete it and fix it. Sorry for the inconveniences I caused to you.**

**Anyway, hop in and enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1.2 – Do As I Say, Not As I Do

" _Optimization level has surpassed 70%. All Masters are instructed to follow the gridlines. "_

_It was supposed to be a standard operation. Where did it all go wrong?_

" _80% "_

" _Olga, what's with that sombre face? " A familiar voice called from behind me.. I quickly glanced over my shoulder. Oh, it's just Lev._

" _You don't say..." I replied, far too preoccupied with the thought to properly answer him._

" _Your father built Chaldea just for this occasion. Regardless of your opinion of him, you should respect his ambition for building this masterpiece for humanity and give a little bit more passion. " Lev said, disappointed with my lack of reaction and my look all knew well._

_Ambition, you say? " Say Lev. Why did he want to protect human history so much? "_

" _This again? I told you, he loved humanity more than humanity loved itself. Creating this facility is the culmination of his love for us. "_

" _Tch. " Love, huh? It's always the same answer. No matter how much I tried to probe in, all I got is vague answers and cover-ups. Just what is my father is hiding?_

_Silence between us continued as the low humming of CHALDEAS echoed around the room. The A-Team has already entered the Coffin and were now waiting for the de-materialization process to start. Just when everything seemed to be going well, Lev asked._

" _Are we missing somebody here? "_

_Keep calm. I'm prepared for this. " Oh? The B-team leader? I granted her permission to go to the washroom. She'll be back soon. "_

_He spoke, more unfavorable than anything, " Of all times? Has she no dignity to leave her orientation program for a little mishap? " It might be an illusion, but I_ _could hear_ _his teeth click in frustration. What was that about?_

" _Olga, I know you're a close companion to her, but she has an ugly reputation for being rebellious to the higher-ups. Control her if you don't want her to tarnish Chaldea's reputation. " At least he isn't suspecting anything. Not like I wanted to distrust him, but he's still a close associate of my father. I shouldn't fully disclose information to him if I want everything to work out._

_PING!_

_Suddenly, a notification rang up from my phone. Lev also noticed it. I have to make it quick._

" _Who was it? " he asked._

" _Just a while. " I replied indefinitely. I quickly reached out to my pocket, and picked up my phone. Then, I backed up to the wall as to hide her content from anyone. I opened my phone and went past the home screen to Messages. There, a short message was sent to me. Now let's see what you got._

_**GET OUT OF THERE! EXPLOSIVES!** _

_what?_

" _I have to applaud to you, Olga. Making a stand for yourself. " A demonic voice rang tout behind me. My body froze in an unknown horror appeared from my back. " Unfortunately, for you,_ _ **there's no escape**_ _. "_

_BAAAAANNNGGGG!_

_In a split second, my vision was instantaneously replaced with one of fire and smoke._

_And my vision went black._

* * *

I opened back my eyes from the flashback, and I see the vision remains the same. Smoke and fire, rampantly burning through the old city of Fuyuki, proliferating my eyes, nose and mouth with its cruel flame. Only this time, it is accompanied by two familiar faces.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you! " the purple one, Mash hugged with me with all her newfound might, crushing me with her unintentional gratitude. _Are those tears of joy for saving me? Bastard, I should be the one to cry here!_

And that other one, Ritsuka Fujimaru, standing behind her, confused yet glad at seeing me. _How did he get Rayshifted here? Haven't I kicked him out?_

Along with that weird critter, their appearance couldn't come at a better time. I was nearly exhausted of my mana resources, and what's with my lacklustre familiar, I could last a few more moments before falling apart. I wanted to nearly thank them, but my instinct has saved me from that humiliation. _Good lord, that was close!_

Anyway, now that this situation is no longer a dream, I have to return to a more confident demeanour. I have wasted enough time to be toyed around by these damn skeletons, I couldn't show them my pathetic position here! So, I tried to push her away, but her grip was too strong.

" Let me go! Let me go! I'm suffocating here! " I screamed with all my power, fully expecting her to loosen her grip. And she did.

She back away from me, embarrassed but still happy with me, " I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." If it were another person, I would lose my mind there and then. She's lucky I pitied her. But that opens another can of questions. _Geez, why is she so glad to see me? Since when is she like this?_

" Don't be like that, Director. Mash's the one who noticed you in the wreckage. So, you should be glad that-"

He, on the other hand, will have no pity at all. " Glad? I should be glad? Did you have any idea how long have I been stuck there, surrounded by those ghastly spirits?! Even with my familiar, my hands are nearly crippled from fighting all of those ants! Why are you so late?! " I gave him my two-piece, scolding him for his lateness. " Mash noticed me? So what about you? You're the one who ordered her. You should be the one to decide! " If Mash noticed me, then they would have been nearby. It's obvious he ran away with her and abandoned me here. _How dare he!_

" Listen up! We're in a real Singularity and both of you, especially _you,_ Ritsuka Fujimaru, lacked experience and leadership in this situation. As the Director, I cannot let you lead our team for now! Instead, until we solve the Singularity and return to Chaldea _if there's still one_ , I will exercise my authority on our team. Understand?! "

" Hai! " They both nodded their head in agreement. _Great. I still have it in me._ " As my new directive, Mash, get us out of this district! "

" Affirmative! "

I may not have an actual idea over this whole situation, but, as I breathe, I will definitely find a way to escape this Singularity and find whoever bombed my father's masterpiece. By my name.

* * *

" _Where...are...we...going..right..now?!_ " Ritsuka asked, his short breath cut off his question word by word.

" Stop questioning! Keep going! " Olga ordered, shutting him off for now.

When Olga ordered me to escape this hellhole, I expected us to go to the high school first. But no, she just has to force us deep into the city full of skeletons to wherever she ordered me to go. That's where we are now, bashing our way through waves of skeletons.

" Are you sure we're going the right way?! " I questioned, doubting over Olga's main objective by rushing through here.

" Of course! " she said without hesitation, " Skeletons above, three o'clock! "

BANG!

I raised my shield just in time to deflect one of those skeletons attacks. And another one is gone _. Really, this amount is unnatural. They're everywhere!_

" Thanks, Director! "

" Now's not the time! Focus! "

We continued our way until Ritsuka noticed something, " Guys! I saw something there! "

" What is it, rookie?! "

" The mall's open! I saw the door's open! "

I looked at his hand's direction, which is in fact, directed towards the abandoned mall.

Olga catch up far better than I did, " Change of plan! Mash, head towards the mall! Ritsuka, hide behind me! " We changed our direction and started plowing through the armies of skeletons stationed there. We pay it no heed as I bashed them all the same. _This is getting much easier than before._

Once we reached the entrance, Olga quickly destroys the arch, trapping those pesky Evil Bones outside. After a few moments of caution for another ambush, finally, we can relax with the guaranteed safety at hand.

First to fall is Ritsuka, who's completely overtaken by the fatigue of running across the city. Even if he's the track champion for years, it's not enough to survive on his own.

Second is Director Olga. It should be obvious. She woke up earlier than any of us and fought them until we arrived. I still felt guilty for leaving her behind earlier, but in my heart, I'm quite amazed that she managed to deal with them long enough by herself. Does Olga have more to her than I know of? That doesn't feel like it.

And the third is Fou. He hops off my shoulder and went directly to the Director's lap, to her surprise. And he didn't even look back at me. _Ahh...this is going to be a long path._

Since I no longer have any reason to be cautious, I sit down along with them on the hallway. I inspected my limbs and my body and realized there aren't any injuries sustained by this body. In fact, I felt very healthy and energetic despite all the fighting we've been through. Usually, I would've become like Ritsuka and Olga, at least at the start. I'm amazed. Mash did tell me Servants and Demi-Servants are on another level than humans, and I've seen how powerful everyone is, but I've never thought it would be like this.

" Mash. " Olga spoke out from my side, breaking my line of thought.

" Ah, yes? "

" It was dire back there, so I don't have a chance to ask earlier. That power, that outfit...are you a Demi-Servant? "

_Duh._ It should've been obvious. Guess she wanted to purge all doubts. " Yes. " I answered unanimously.

She looked at me intensely before sighing away. " _Good gracious. Why now of all times?_ " she grumbled under her breath.

" Um...now that we're fine here...where are we going exactly, Director? " Ritsuka asked.

" Yeah, I wanted to know that too. " I also asked, turning the tables on her. I have my fair share of questions. For some reason, Olga decided to choose somewhere instead of what her compass told. Is there something she wanted there? No way, her dad disappeared as well.

" Where are we heading? To the harbour. " She answered, in a tone so simple as if it was a long-known fact.

" Eh? The harbour? What's so special about the harbour? "

She explained, " That harbour resides on a powerful leyline, a powerful source for magecraft here. If we could reach there, we could establish a base of operation and re-connect with Chaldea, _if there is one._ "

She was right, really. Ever since I woke up in here, Dr Romani haven't contacted us at all. When I showed Ritsuka about the watch, we haven't received any calls from Chaldea. I wondered about that. What is he doing? Dr Romani should've found a way to contact us. If he couldn't, then...then... _oh god, Doctor, I hope you're safe._

" But there's skeletons out there! " Ritsuka exclaimed, shocking me out of the terrifying thought. " How are you proposing that we could get into the harbour in guaranteed safety?! Isn't this mall already enough as our hideout? "

Olga looked surprisingly calm with his incessant questioning, " The mall is a hideout, but it's not a safe location to hide. We're still surrounded by skeletons as a matter of fact. We're not going anywhere if Mash has to waste her energy fighting those ghouls. Besides, the leyline doesn't pass through here. We can't do much without magic, especially on communication and summoning. I'm sorry rookie, but the harbour's all we have. "

I can see Ritsuka playing with his sweating fingers, scared of the prospect of crossing even half of them. I can share those feelings as well. I am as scared as him first time here. The entire downtown is filled with skeletons and we're halfway through the harbour. Coupling with his inexperience and the previous events before, I'm surprised he doesn't develop any trauma yet. Which I definitely didn't have.

" Mash, can you still fight? " Olga asked, redirecting her attention back to me.

" Um…I only have enough energy for a single fight, but I think I can keep going with this until we reached the harbour. " That's the truth. When it came to stamina, I couldn't believe this state stored this much energy until I fought them all. Maybe it was meant for defending, as a Shielder is. But still, this is too much. I feared something else would come out from being like this for too long. I should finish this as quickly as possible.

She smiled, satisfied. She then stood up, looking at us from above. With her gleaming eyes, she said," Alright. We're going to move now. If Mash said she's not tired, then we shouldn't waste our time! Both of you, wake up! "

" Hold up, Director! " Ritsuka stood up, " Can't we stay in this mall for a while? I'm wasted here! "

Olga-Marie stops in her tracks, staring back at him, confused, " What are you saying? I said we'll move now. "

" Director! Please consider this! I'm too wrec-"

It doesn't take anything to change her from confusion to wrath. " Oh ho. Are you defying me? You, Ritsuka Fujimaru who couldn't even stay awake when I'm lecturing you? Aren't you a little bit too daring to become a Master? "

I've never seen such a glare from Olga. A distinct, seething glare of a queen, dissatisfied with her servant's answer and more than capable of shutting him down within her range to return to peace of mind. This is totally not like the Olga that I know. The Olga I know is a brat with a self-esteem issue, a paper tiger that can't hurt me under any circumstances. Who is this? I can only be glad that I wasn't the one on the receiving end.

Speaking of the receiving end, Ritsuka is scared absolutely shitless, bowing down by the exerting pressure of hers. " _S_ - _s-s-s-_ sorry! "

" I don't care if you are a noble's son. Do you know who are you in my eyes, Ritsuka Fujimaru? _An insect._ An ant that can only be safe under the protection of my cage, that's who you are. Your lack of experience and naivety would be our doom if I ever let some pesky ant make the decisions for us. Listen to my orders and _obey._ That's the only way we can escape here in one piece. Understand? "

" Understood! " he answered without hesitation. I knew I was a wimp back then, but with Olga's eyes, she easily turned me into her manservant. _Terrifying._

Now that he's no longer voicing an opposition, Olga sports a smug smile over her handling. But before she turned around, I openly brave her, " Director, please pity him! "

An indignant sigh was heard, " Now you, Mash? ", she asked, turning her attention next to me. " Did you listen to my words? I said we have no time now! "

Christ, if weren't for her, I might've believed a Mystic Eyes is at work here. The intensity of her glare, even if it isn't directed at me, I still sense a wrathful look from her. This isn't the same director I've known. She really did become a monster.

Still, her anger is nothing compared to all the enemies I've faced!

" Director, I may have forgotten to say this, but..." I have to say it. "...Director, Senpai has just used a Command Seal before! "

" **He what?!** " she screamed at me, taking a quick look at her. " Mash, did you, back then, just ordered him to..."

" We're desperate there. You were far away, and we haven't moved a single step from all of those Evil Bones! I know what the cost is...but..." I lower my voice, begging for her to understand.

" Mash? What do you mean? "

Olga replied, " She really hasn't told you, huh? Command Seals cost a lot of magical energy and for someone like you, your stamina really is weakened. No wonder you couldn't stand up! "

" Hold up! You never told me that, Mash! " He pointed his fingers at me.

I ignored it, " Director, please. At least gave us time to relax. It will get nowhere if Senpai becomes a deadbeat to us. "

" I'm not that useless yet! "

"..." She went into silence, planning an idea about it. I clamped my fingers, held up my hands in a begging position, and gave her the most pitiful expression I could make. " _Pleaseeee..._."

Her face wrinkled, resisting the heart-breaking expression the girl made in front of her, as it pounds on her humanity to act on her.

" _Pleaseeeee..._ "

She tried to resist, each second harder than ever before she eventually buckled up under the weight. " Fine, fine. You won. " Olga said, reluctantly admitting defeat.

I couldn't be happier. I know you couldn't handle that, Director. Using sentimentality has been and always worked out in my favour. You're too kind to ignore such pitiful gestures. _Hahahaha! Even with those mean eyes, you're still the same soft person at heart, Olga-san!_

" _For goodness sake, just what did the Demi-Servant do to you? "_ she whispered under her breath. _Heh, loser_. I pretend not to hear that.

" I'll only give you five minutes. Find some supplies in the grocery store, take a short break and then we'll go. " she released her new order.

" You hear that, Senpai? It's the ticket for us! Quick! " I drag him with him, speeding towards the grocery store before she changes her mind. " Whyyyyyyyy?! " His question drowned as both of us disappears into the hallway.

Olga stared at the empty hallway before she starts to notice something. " Ah, my clothes really are ragged, huh? "

* * *

I never got the chance to fully explore this Fuyuki during the singularity, but I'm impressed at how familiar everything seems. Despite the year 2004, the mall is still the same 22 years on. As so, each of the aisles hasn't much changed. I shouldn't be surprised. Customer behaviour is constant, so why would the manager ever want to change this place?

We went to the front aisles, where most of the light snacks located, as our preferred supplies and started picking up anything that can relieve us. While I was choosing our supplies, I noticed that some of the snacks I've known were the same, while some have gone re-design and the others have gone out of circulation.

" Mash, why didn't you tell me? " His question shook me out of the line of thought. He's right now choosing the snacks on both of his hands, facing against me. " I'm sorry? " I apologize, waiting for him to repeat back his words.

" Why didn't you tell me that using Command Seals is that big of a deal? " _Gulp._

" Um…..it's because of…." For first, why didn't I tell him that? I swear I mentioned it to him when we talked at the house.

" _At your hands, Senpai. "_

" _Ah, this tattoo? "_

" _Yeah, those are Commands Seals. With that, you can give any orders to any Servants you want for three times. Always use it in dire situations. "_

" _I can order anything? "_

_I repeated my words, " Anything. "_

I didn't tell him about the consequences, don't I? I only spoke basic essentials to him and glossed over details. I forgot that he's a junior. _Damnit_ , for some reason, I keep forgetting stuff like this since I came here. It's annoying.

I still have to answer him. If not, he will start being suspicious of me. My actions before have already raised some serious questions. " I….I…" I stuttered, finding the right answer for him. " I…I forgot. "

" You what? " he clamoured.

" Yeah, I really forgot. Sorry for being too impatient. I didn't mean it. " I apologize, giving out a regretful smile to him.

He didn't look very forgiving, yet he accepted my apology without a problem. " You said you are my protector and you didn't do a good job at protecting myself. " he chuckled," Heh, we're already in this ridiculous mess. I don't blame at all for that. But, seriously, give me a warning before that. "

We then continued our walk around the aisles. More often than not, we only grabbed whatever we see and throw it into the trolley. Candies, biscuits, instant noodles, chocolates, potato chips, anything we see. Hey, Olga said to pick the short supplies, she never says how many. Not like anyone's going to eat it, so why don't we enjoy it anyway. The harbour is still far, and we need to preserve enough energy to fight all those skeletons and the eventual Servant fight. Right now, I need energy more than ever.

During our silent gathering, he suddenly shouted. " Wow! Is this the once-famous 'Coco-Nuts' candy?! They still have it?! " Ritsuka exclaimed in surprise, excited over the packet of the chocolate filled-coconut candy. _Oh, I didn't notice that._ He then quickly open up a packet of those and unwrapped the covering to get a taste of those nostalgic nuts.

Before he got to eat it, I took away the candy and the packet from his hands and hide it behind me. Wildered, he said, " What was that for?! "

I immediately berate him. " Director told us to pick as much as we can. If you eat it, we'll be waiting for our time here! "

" Eh? Did Olga said that? "

" It is implied. "

Taking a glance back at the trolley, he replied, " No, I don't think so. " He then swiftly poke his hand to my back, trying to grab back his belonging. " This is mine! "

_You think you can beat me?_ Understandably, my hand quickly avoid his grabbing fingers. " Hah, that's all you got? " I challenged him, giving him a cocky smile to boot.

He doesn't seem to give up either. The more I swing my hand, the more he tried to grab it. Like a game of tag, I merrily enjoy the way this has gone. " Senpai, I'll this since this is a fact. A normal person, like you, could never hope of surpassing a Demi-Servant like me. Just give it up. "

" Try me. " He made a stand, and with a little propulsion, he jumped over me, in hope of getting the packet I hold above. "Hiyaaaah!". I could've just let him have it. Really, I could have. We don't need this kind of banter and we should continue our work. It is just five minutes, after all. We're still a long way to go before solving this singularity. Say the professional attitude idea in my mind.

But, where's the fun in that?

" Whoops. " I hold down my hand, and as result, sends him flying to the back with no rewards at hand. He, like a professional athlete I always was, landed on the ground perfectly. " You..." he gruntled.

" What's wrong? Got lame feet? "

In the end, though, he simply gave up and picked a new one from the shelves. Not like I want to eat it anyway, so I throw the candy away into the ever-growing trolley. His face is full of red, frustrated and tired from chasing me. He didn't face me at all when he finally tasted his childhood candy. " Um...delicious! " I can only sigh in exasperation. I wouldn't say I have many differences with my old self, but to revisit myself in other eyes, I can see why Mash and a lot of people found comfort in me.

In their eyes, they see a boy who continually involves in someone else's with the innocence and naivety of a child who always wondered about the world and its people. The boy who always supports and protect them despite their history and affiliations. They know kindness, compassion and mercy under the radiant smile of his. Even to those who were once his enemies. I imagined his joyous expression, and I couldn't help but find fascination within the sunshine he omitted. He's quite useless for now, but in no time he will blossom to become a beautiful lily. Yes, a beautiful lily. One that warms any heart to those who observe it. I wanted that. I'm no longer the one who smiles in that body. I wanted that to be filled with the same warmth. I wanted to be on his side, stay by his side, until the day I die.

...

_Ahhhhh! What the hell am I thinking?!_ I backed away from him, facing the side of the aisle as I hide my embarrassment from him. _What is wrong with me?_ Blurting out all of those romantic proses to him, myself. Am I falling in love with myself? Are these Mash's emotions messing with my head? But I am Mash now, so should it be natural? No,no,no,no. I'm still me. I can't do that. It's ridiculous. Me, falling in love with myself? Who am I kidding? That sounds like some weird fetish in the dungeon zone. Doesn't that make me sound disgustingly narcissistic? _But I'm Mash now, so it should be fi-AAAAHHHH, whatshouldIdowhatsouldIdo?!_

" Mash...why are you sitting ducks here?"

I snapped my head at him, who's suddenly near me. " Nothing! "

He didn't catch that. " What? Got a lame foot? " He chuckled, with his mouth busy chewing the coconut candy.

_Is he serious?_ I was just having a mental breakdown, and he came here with this piece? Really? The utter ignorance of those words just straight up shut all of my wild thoughts from before. I don't know whether he's trying to help me by joking or actually mocking me. If it were another person, they would easily choose the latter, but knowing myself, I get it's the former. That's how I defuse a lot of arguments all the time. Ironic sarcasm. I always know how to play with words.

And no surprise, he hit the mark, " That wasn't funny, Senpai. "

He stopped chewing, " Eh? How'd you know? "

" Your style of talking really confides me into believing you have a _certain_ way of dealing with people. " I glared at him.

" Ahahahaha! " he laughed. " Is that so? I really thought you're tired from standing that long. You don't seem like the kind to enjoy running. Even with that power-up, I guess you're cramping real hard there. Here, candy for you." He extends his hands, giving me the candy I snatched away from him before.

I never and probably ever admit this in a thousand years, but I can be quite dense at times.

" So really, Mash, " he continued, with the same smile, " are you scared? "

And stupidly keen at times.

" What the hell are you laughing around, huh?! Have you collected your supplies yet?! " a voice suddenly rocked our ears, the booming noise shaking us out from our banter.

We both shouted at the origin of the voice, " Director! " " Director! "

Olga stood at the back end of the aisles, sporting a new look from before. Instead of the ragged black dress earlier, she now wore a black and orange-striped sports bra ( _sports bra!_ ) and similarly themed leggings with a rose-patterned black skirt as cover to her hips. Not only that, she has the guts to wear a pair of leather gloves and a multi-coloured scarf as decoration, or whatever she thought it is. To top it off, she was decorated with a bouquet-sized version of her ruby on her chest. I don't what kind of alien, avant-garde, nine-dimensional thinking that led her to those clothing? Better, where did she got those clothing? She looked like a Christmas ornament for Halloween! I can't look at it. It terrifies me. And worst it all, Olga don't seem to notice her own absurdity.

" Di-di-..Director.." I tried to speak, hoping to reason with her but the thought gradually vaporizes by the fear of provoking this beast of a director.

" What? Couldn't form your words?! Just because I'm not besides you, you think you can be all willy-nilly and talk like a married couple! " She's right. We can't form our words. " There's one thing I hate more than anything in this universe are juniors who don't know their places! I ask of you again, have you gathered up all your supplies?! "

" Yes, we did! " we answered as ordered, pointing out at the piled trolley at the front end of the aisles, filled with supplies and basic amenities.

Even then, Olga isn't satisfied, " Then am I supposed to let you chat freely while we're on a roll?! We've wasted enough time staying here! Go back! "

As soon as Olga finished her sentence, we hurriedly pulled our trolley and went back to the entrance hallway. Supplies fell off one by one by our speed, but after seeing that disaster, _who frickin' cares?_

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence is all that was spoken during all of the time we regrouped again. I don't how to express this kind of silence, but I can definitely felt the tension coming off from all of us. On the first hand, Olga is brooding over us, apparently shocked by the supplies we gathered. On the second one, Mash is nervous, scared that Olga is going to blow up at any second. On the last one, him, with the feeling of terror already underway.

" What is this? " Olga said first, breaking the silence. In her hand, she holds a packet of those Coco-Nuts candies.

" It's…it's…"

" What is it? "

He wanted to answer but couldn't. His mouth went numb from speaking the desired answer she wanted. His mind burned from seeing her in those, _those_ clothing. Anytime he sees her, his fashion sense rings like crazy, numbing his mouth in the process. He has no more time now. She's the kind that's going to get worse the more you hide it from her. _Oh God, I've never prayed to you, but please save me now!_

" I'm asking you a question, _Ritsuka Fujiimaru_ _ **.**_ " This isn't good. This isn't good at all. She's pointing it all at me. Even though Mash joins me in it, she's blaming me for this. Her anger is reaching the boiling point, her bloodshot eyes are staring right through my soul. The candy she's holding is already crushed under her palm. I once thought Olga is just a paper tiger under all that title, that's why I slept through her lecture this morning. I've never thought she would really be a dragon! _Whyyyyy?! Why does luck have to abandon me in these days?!_

" _Fujimaru…"_ I can hear the bells ringing within my ears. Any moment now, any moment now!

Terror flooded my instincts. Sweat pouring down from every pore of my skin and wets my newly-made shirt. With the pressure finally reaching its max, my mouth stuttered, " Coco….Nuts…"

" Again. "

" Coco-Nuts! " I screamed. I couldn't hold it anymore. Her eyes are giving me a sense of powerlessness and weakness, one unfathomable to a common man like me. It feels like being stared down by a demon king, who's only seeing me as a pest to be ridden off. And with it, comes a backlash, a powerful surge of anger and rage as a resistance. Although, it doesn't seem to matter that much to her.

" A candy eh, Fujimaru? " she continued, unbothered with my scream, " Our supplies consist of food and candies, including this one. Tell me, what do you understand by supplies? "

There's no way she's going to be happy with my answer, " Um…it's about…" She's going to kill me for this. " Carbohydrates and proteins? "

" Wha-wha-wha? " Olga looked at me like crazy, head spinning trying to comprehend my less-than-favourable answer. Mash, who's sitting by my side, only stared at me, disappointed and unimpressed. I admit that I don't know but please, _stop it! Stop looking at me like that!_

I closed my eyes, ready for the mother-of-all-hells to blow my mind, but the moment never came. Instead, when I opened back my eyes, I saw her sigh, massaging her forehead in a sign of defeat.

" Uh…..just how could we recruit somebody like him? " she complained before opening an uncrushed candy she picked up earlier. _Sorry for being an idiot,_ I apologized in my heart. One by one, we watched her ate the candies until the plastic wrapper is all that's left. Then, she took another one and eat it.

She paused her eating to see us looking at her with those astonished eyes. Distress is a clear expression.

" What are you waiting for? Finish it! " she roared, pushing back our attention from her.

In quick succession, I grab whatever supplies my hand could reach just as we started to get the job done. Before I even knew it….

* * *

" Fuwaah, I'm done! I'm done! " his body gave up. As it turns out, Olga forces us to finish all of the supplies we've collected, the pile of trash sitting in the trolley. Without choice, we have to finish up everything without incurring her wrath. Reap what you sow, people say. At least, Olga joins us in this small fest. We haven't really think about it, but _wow_ , we've eaten a lot. I mean it, a lot. 5 tins of assorted biscuits, 25 packets of candies and junk foods, 5 bottles of large-sized soda and many others that could be used for emergency rations. ' Hey, not like we're going to stay here for long, so why bother? ' is what I want to say, but looking back, I beg to believe otherwise. In one way, I should be glad that we managed to finish this all, but on the other, I'm terrified by how all three of us finished it.

Olga sat there quietly, satisfied with the supplies she'd finished, her expression not one ounce of difference from before. Ritsuka, in contrast, lied on the ground, hands holding his more pronounced stomach with a very tired expression. Me? I'm a Demi-Servant. How much I eat don't really affect me.

The one I should be concerned about is not Ritsuka, but the Director. I couldn't believe this lady. She ate through all of that like a damn beast. I know she's a spirit and all, but there's no way a human forgot how to eat. Where's the grace you shown us earlier? Yet, the way she eats reminds me of someone I once knew.

" _Yo,you're finished? "_

_Stop. Don't think about her._

_Focus._

My instinct instantly redirected my thought. _Yeah, I'm getting strayed away._

And that is one of the few things that I noticed with her behaviour. Apart from the time we first met her, her behaviour in one way or another greatly differs from the Olga I knew. From what I barely know about her, she's impulsive, insecure and easily erupts at a knee-jerk reaction. Comparing to this Olga, she's none of those, except for the 'easily erupt' part. Here, she's more composed and stable, something I've expected from a director of her calibre. I prefer to make jokes with once I was myself, but now? My tongue went numb just by looking at her, afraid by how she will react.

I wanted to stop asking, yet with each new discoveries at hand, my mind returned back to the root question; _Where am I?_ First, with the skeletons thriving worse than flies. Second, how changed Olga has become. And third, our lack of contact with Romani. Everything is radically different from what I remembered. Is this really the Fuyuki I once experienced? _No._ This isn't the Fuyuki I know. She isn't the Olga I know. These aren't the events _I_ went through. The real question should be; _Am I in the same timeline anymore?_

All of these questions are making me sick. Adding with these burdens and Mash and all, I think I'll collapse by the end of the day. Just how much are you trying to torture me, god?

Luckily, both Ritsuka and Olga are more than just observers and quickly took notice of my discomfort. Olga, looking at me directly me in the eyes, first asked, " Hey, Mash. Are you really fine here? "

I tried to deflect her question, foolishly smile to fool her off, " Yes, why wouldn't I be? "

It doesn't convince her. " Don't lie to me, Mash. I saw you flinching a second ago. Is there something bothering you? "

" Yeah, Mash. " Ritsuka followed, sitting beside me to hold me still. " If you have a problem, you can just tell us. We're in this together. "

_Heh. As if._ There's no way they can understand my problems. Not now. It's very kind of them to help me, but when it comes to me, it's better to keep the problems hidden. Even if magic and miracles exist in this world, it'll be a bother to explain to them about everything. _Would they even understand what I'm saying?_ I cannot put the whole team in jeopardy regarding my identity. Except for Fou and eventually, Romani, I have to keep being the person they know until we can work it out.

" Really, everyone. I'm fine here. Just having a little trouble processing all that we've been through. " I lied again, pretending to smile as they both looked at me with concern.

" Mash, I asked of you again. " Olga asked, confirming something. " Are you really fit for battle? "

" Absolutely! I can still escort you out of here to the harbour in no time without breaking a sweat. " I boasted, reiterating my earlier point when we discussed earlier. It's true. I can still fight with these two hands. Although I'm not used to be the one to fight( _though, I'm absolutely not sure_ _being in her body in the first place_ ), it's not unusual for me to brawl when I was in high school. Against a skeleton, it's as simple as a bitch slap to the face.

Olga is still concerned, but my words do put a little relief to her mind. " Good gracious. I thought you were very disturbed there. I know, I know. Being in your first battle is hard for you. But..." she smiled, " I'm glad you could keep it together in this situation. You're our only Demi-Servant anyway. We could only rely on you until everything ends for now. "

" Thanks. " I'm astonished. It's hard to believe Olga of all person to praise me, but I'll add it up to her inconsistencies. Even if she's far more brutal here, never would I believe she would also be kinder. _This Olga is far better than the old one,_ I said in my heart.

With our supplies finished and our stomach filled, we finally have a chance of reaching the harbour with spare energy. Olga stood up, confident with this new outlook, she exclaimed, " Aha! Since we're all stuffed up and took your time enough, we can now keep going! "

" G-g-g-going?!...Now?! " Ritsuka stuttered in surprise.

" What are you thinking? The mall is just a temporary stop. Our true destination is the harbour all along! "

" _Ehhhhhh?_ "

" She's right, Senpai. We've wasted enough time resting. If you wanted an actual secure place to rest, then we should be following what the Director says. This place isn't secure at all. " I pointed to the entrance, " Do you see all those skeletons outside earlier? They've been surrounding the perimeter at all side, waiting for a crack for them to flood through. How could you say this place is secure if every skeleton in the city is waiting for us to crack? " I explained.

" There's more. " Olga continued my words, " We still haven't found out the cause of the singularity or anyone that is holding this place together. It means we have to investigate the main leylines of this city for any clues of the Grail's whereabouts. How could we investigate if our base of operation is continually hounded by those pests? "

" But...but..." he sadly resisted.

It felt bad, trying to force him to do this. At my first run, I don't have many options except running, so I always listened to what Olga and Mash ordered. When I did something, it was certainly out of instinct more than actual thought. Sometimes, I was reminded of how mindless I am back at this place. This place is nothing but another nightmare for me. It is sick to see my past self doing the same mistakes I once did. If weren't for my cowardice, then Olga wouldn't have...

" Mash, even you? " he questioned, his sad eyes looked at my clueless silence. I wanted to avoid his face but his betrayed eyes are too hard to resist.

" Hurry up! What are you waiting for?! " Olga shouted, already making her lead to the entrance. " If you dared to make another excuse, Mash'll drag your unconscious ass to the harbour! "

" Eh?! Why are you including me?! " I also made a move, preparing to move out as well. Fou climbed on top of my shoulder, decided to stick with me despite our fallout. The only exception is Ritsuka, still sitting on the ground, his legs trembling on the idea of going out. My heart is torn out on both sides. Olga and I are united in escaping without any delay. On the other hand, he is...

_No...no...please..._

_Gaaahhhh! Stop looking at me with those eyes! You're making me guilty!_

I can't do it. Between emotion and logic, I'd always be the one to choose by the heart. And when catastrophe strikes, only Mash that could hammer back logic to me. Without her around, it's all up to me now to make all decisions. And knowing myself, it's a recipe of disaster. I could've just ignored his cries and carry him along, but I hated the fact that I'm too emotional for anyone. After all of those adventures, I haven't changed at all. Seeing someone, even it's just me, _Ugh...I hate this. Mash would've done a better job disciplining me. Why you have to force me to look at a mirror, god?! WHYYYYY?!  
_

I switch my eyes to the opposite directions Olga and Ritsuka are, Olga or Ritsuka. Logic or emotion. _THINK! THINK!_

My mind races with these cruel decisions until eventually, my mind reach a decision. Though, eventual is not the best description. It is more of taking a step.

I smiled at him softly before I closed my eyes. " Mash? " In an instant, I pick him up and make a run to Olga.

" Mash, please! No! I don't want to die! " I ignored his screams behind.

" Mash, you get it, right? " Olga asked, her step following my speed.

" Of course! " I answered her unspoken order as we approached the collapsed entrance. The deliberate ruin to trap the enemies outside. With a little amount of energy poured, I hide behind my large shield as we prepared ourselves to destroy the boulders forward and confront the horde of skeletons waiting outside.

_CRASH!_ And off the boulder, it goes. As we expected, we're greeted with the sight of skeletons, filling every crook and crannies of the city in front waiting for our re-appearance.

Honestly, I'm terrified here. This is my second dive into these ghouls and I haven't had the tiniest idea how to properly use this body. Not only I have to acclimate my position here, but I have to support these two idiots here along the way. Problems just keep stacking up the more I see it.

_You can do it. You can do it._ Reminiscence of Mash's voice continues to beat inside my mind. A pity. _It would've been better if you can say it to me._ No matter what, the one who continues to support me is gone now, residing in whatever afterlife she's in. I have to be the one in charge now.

I grinned. Leaving me without anything and forcing me to make a stand, God really is being cruel to me. _Fine. Fine. That's how you want it._ _ **Then so be it.**_

The skeletons in front growled, signalling their first strike against us. These are nothing. I'll crush them. I'll crush them all. Mash could defeat a horde of Demonic Beasts on her own. Comparing to these, she and Mash will laugh at me from heaven if I can't pass them. I swear, in 15 minutes, we'll reach the harbour. No injuries, no delay. Without help.

_From hell we're from, and to hell, we go._

And so, our battle continues.

" Oh yeah, Mash. Could you please lift me? " Olga spoke from behind.

" I'm sorry. What was that again? "

* * *

**And we're back. Congratulations for reaching here. I'll applause your determination.**

***CLAP** ***** **CLAP ***

**Now we can go to business. What is it I want to talk first? Oh yeah, Mash.**

**You wonder what happen to Mash, right? You wonder, how could Ritsuka managed to possess Mash, or better, what kind of god that gave him a way to possess her? I'll give you a little clue since it'll be an important detail later.**

**Mash didn't die.**

**Okay, now let's go to my second point, setting. I intentionally changed the setting, something I'll do to other singularities and the lore in general. I have my own way of progressing the plot forward and observing the world in whole. Expect a lot of character's re-writes, singularity and event changes, lore changes and a lot of new characters, relevant or not. Isn't it the bliss of fanfiction?**

**Talking about character re-writes, we can now move on to Olga and Ritsuka. Sorry not sorry. Making Ritsuka more wimpy and cowardly is something more worthwhile because it shows how much he will develop alongside Mash, making him the person he is now. And with Olga, let's say it's some sort of a farewell gift. She's not going anytime longer (except in flashbacks) so why not turn her into something commendable while she's still here. Not like she's about to come back anyway.**

**Also, give thanks to TungstenCat for the beta-reading. I really depend on veteran writers to guide me.**

**That's all I can say. Thanks for reading through all of this. I truly appreciate you guys. Wait for the part 3 of this long chapter and we can finally move on to our new destination. Ciao!**

_**Coming up.** _

_**Part 3: From The Flames Of Fuyuki** _

" _**You are…! "**_

" _**You are…! "**_

" _**Gu….GU…! "**_


	4. From The Flames of Fuyuki

_t's a mistake I couldn't just ignore.  
  
The fire, still blazing throughout all around me. The ruins of buildings sending off the smell of dust and ashes, penetrating my nostrils with its noxious scent.  
  
My mind felt like a confused mess. What happened? How did I get here? There were so many questions that were swirling within my head, and I failed to notice that my body was starting to move on its own.  
  
Was this out of fear? Yeah, definitely. My brain was screaming and shouting at me to move, disregarding the state of destruction surrounding me.  
  
My legs soon pushed and strained as I finally was running. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I know how I was supposed to escape this predicament. Damn it all, I'm never the one to do anything without any contingency, yet here I was… in this scary place._  
  
' _Maybe, this is a dream.'_  
  
' _Maybe, this is an illusion.'_  
  
' _Maybe….. **this is hell.'**  
  
All that I could remember before waking up in this horrifying setting, this is a spectacle of impossibility was…  
  
A giant facility. One that was made to protect mankind, history itself. That's why... I **chose** to be here. So why did everything go wrong like this?!_  
  
' _ **I couldn't waste any more time.'**  
  
Is there anywhere I can rest? Anywhere I could take a break and absorb this situation properly.  
  
Then I found it, incredibly far from where I was. I can't stop running, as I could tell something about the scenery that felt amiss. I felt being watched but… what could be hidden within these flames?  
  
Despite all I had thought until now, I probably should've predicted the chances that something dangerous might be prowling in this Hell on Earth._  
  
" _AUGHHH!" My legs suddenly buckled at the stress, throwing me to the scorched floor of the street I was running through._  
  
' _What? What?!'  
  
 **THUMP!**  
  
I recollected my thoughts as I slowly tried to get up, and then I realized something very horrible had occurred._  
  
' _My hip… blood?'  
  
Blood was indeed pouring from some newly-made wounds on my sides. I felt my brain overloaded with emotions and thoughts as I could tell I was getting too worked up by the entire situation.  
  
 **Huh? Huh? HUH?!**  
  
Who did this? And how did they sneak up on me so silently?! Where were they hiding?!  
  
I couldn't remember properly, and there was no one in my proximity.  
  
Damn it! How couldn't I notice it?! A stab wound. It's a stab wound! How couldn't I notice it?! In any case, I have to…!  
  
I spat blood, I could feel getting more sick and disoriented by the minute. It didn't take long for my brain to catch up on these symptoms.  
  
Whatever struck me, it must've been laced with poison. Something that acted rapidly from the way I could feel my entire being growing number the more I kept agitating._  
  
' _No. I can't die like this. After everything I did, this is not the way I want to go! Not in this hellhole!'  
  
Despite my reluctance to falter, my limbs soon went stiff and difficult to move. From the pace it was going, I could already imagine my mouth closing forcibly in a couple minutes, and in less than ten my heart would stop beating altogether._  
  
' _T-There has to be a way. Somebody, there has to be somebody here!'  
  
With the last strength before it sapped out, I make out the last words I could conjure._  
  
" _Somebody…" Get it out! Get those yells out! DON'T DIE! "…hngghhhh…!"_  
  
" _SOMEBODY!" I shouted, blood trickling down from my mouth. Again, I forced my mouth open so I could shout, begging for a hopeless saving against all the horrible odds. "HEEEEELP MEEEE!-Guh!"  
  
 **DRIP DRIP**  
  
Huh…huh…I did the best I could. Even….if there isn't…..  
  
 **GUH! GUH!**  
  
I started to cough more blood, with my throat clogging at the massive concentration of red liquid accumulating within it.  
  
 **Ah, even my vision is… fading.**  
  
God, please, d-don't let this be the end. Dying in this hellhole…shouldn't be… my end._  
  
" _ **You look pathetic."**  
  
Huh? who- who said that?_  
  
" _Still, it would take less to kill a stronger man," The voice mused, almost taunting me as I felt the owner of it approach. "Are you perhaps something special?"  
  
Where- Where is she? How did she….here?_  
  
" _Oh? What's this?" She inquired to herself. " And I thought you were one of the few feeble survivors of this mess. But no, here I found a full-fledged Master."  
  
The wonder and fascination was incredibly unnerving. Her voice sounded just like the tone a kid would display when looking down at some insect in a mixture of interest and planned amusement..  
  
Shut up. Just please…help me._  
  
" _Well, in this case, I believe we can make an agreement of sorts," She commented with a huff. "Since my Master's already gone, perhaps you can be a suitable replacement."  
  
Huh?_  
  
" _How is that, Master?" She pressed mirthfully. "I'll heal you, and in return, you'll have to make a good play by having a great Servant by your side. Doesn't sound like the worst, right?"  
  
 **W-What?**_  
  
Chapter 1.3 – From The Flames of Fuyuki  
  
"There! There! I see it!" Ritsuka shouted, lightening our makeshift team with his antics. His hand points, the harbor clearly seen from his eyes. Both of us stopped, watching the visage of our destination so near to our position. Finally! After pushing through those damn things again with her on tow, I can finally breathe fresh air. _Fuh!_ Now I can put down this terrifying failure of a director away from me.  
  
"Since we're close to the harbor now, you can- " I released her. "Yeouch!" her butt hit the ground gracelessly.  
  
"Oops. Did you got hurt somewhere?" I mocked asked, hiding away my slight amusement from her fall. It's not really malicious, but I need to take a break from all this confusion happening.  
  
"Aaah…not really." Olga replied, picking up her stand while dusting off her skirt. "In that case, Mash, lead us on the front." Hmmph. She doesn't react at all.  
  
"As usual." I went to the front, holding out my shield with both of my hands back. I didn't know since when I got used to it, but it's better to keep our movement as of now. Who knows? Maybe a Servant would appear unnoticed. And I'm not betting to win.  
  
Before we embarked our steps again, Ritsuka jumped from my back and hugged the earth like it's his mother. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh how I missed this peace! " He continued his ramble, going as far as to kiss the ground. Olga….don't share the same sentiment and looked at me for no reason at all, disgusted with his behaviour. I looked away. Maybe there is some benefit to this situation. _I don't know him at all. I don't know him at all._  
  
His eyes suddenly perched at me. _Oh God no-_ "Mash!" I hadn't expected him to lurch at me and embrace me as tightly as possible, "And you too, Mash! Thank you for bringing me here! I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you!"  
  
 _Eh? Eh?! EH?!_ My mind went into a scramble, trying to tie up this amount of gratitude and my current situation. I don't mind gratitude, I never do, but why does this…. _this idiot_ is the one that made my mind burns?! _What are you doing, baka?! Get off me!_ I wanted to say, but it all went moot. For once, my mind is derailed by this sense of confused affection from him.  
  
 _STAAAREEE….  
  
Oh, stop it! You're making me lose face here! _I wanted to stop him, stop Olga seeing both of us in this awkward situation and calm down, but my subconscious thought otherwise. On the other side, I wanted to him to continue embracing me with the same affection he gave for that ground. Never before have I ever been thanked this extent. Not even from Mash, the closest person I ever met. And look at his face, my face! Cute and adorable. I never got to see my expression when I did this. Now that I can see it myself…  
  
 _GAAAAAAHHHHH! Why do I have to be so cute?!_ I always pride myself to be the comfort zone for my friends alike, but to deal with it with myself is another. My weakness would forever be cute things and for it to be turned against me, _how cruel! How can I deal with him if my mind is far too overwhelmed by myself?!_  
  
His arms continued to wrap itself around my hips, giving me no room to escape from his over aching grip on me. My body stiffens in response to his provocation, incapable of dealing with these unwanted sets of emotions. He buried himself to my stomach, rubbing his head to the exposed parts of my belly. My body superheated, burning my confusion into a sense of passion for this particular scene. _So smooth. So soft._ By the way it's going, I will fall to his charms in no seconds. Worse, I can't do anything about it, like a mind and I can only see it unfolds to its awful conclusion. _This is it…I can't hold it anymore….I'm going to…I'm going to…!_  
  
BONK!  
  
"AUUUGHHH!"  
  
In that final moment, before I fell into the abyss, I am saved. Olga-Marie, who's awkwardly watching us from the sideline, finally have enough of it and knocked his head out of his temporary euphoria, sending him squirming back to the ground. _Phew._  
  
I looked back at her, beaming with gratitude over the save, "Thank you, Di- "  
  
BONK!  
  
"AWWWWW!"  
  
And only got myself hit in the head the same as him. Granted, it doesn't hurt but…  
  
"What was that for?!" I shouted, angry at the unexpected course of action.  
  
"Idiot, why are you tolerating him?! You know he's going to bother you, so why do you let him ogle you like that?!" Olga answered, in another round of scolding to me instead. As much as I want to skip her lecture, I admit that is a mistake in my part. We're in this serious mess of a Singularity and we still have time to make a mess with ourselves. "Is it some kind of inside joke that I don't understand?! Am I interrupting your intimate moment?" I don't know how it is, but I'm getting a little bit sensitive once I woke up here. Is this another effect of possessing her? No matter how I see it, I really did act more childish than I was. Fawning over my original self, getting surprised at Olga's decision and overreaction to him, I'm adding up another set of problems to the already existing problems. "How do you even treat each other like this?! You're not soulmates!" At this point, I can only accept it and move on.  
  
"I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling there isn't any worth of burning any bridges here.  
  
"If you want to be sorry, then carry on this imbecile Master!" she pointed at the still squirming Ritsuka, "Ah, even looking at him piss me off! Do something about this!"  
  
I quickly shove him to my shoulders, supporting his legs as he kept seeing stars. _Just wake up already. You're embarrassing us._ I took back my old compliments to him. I really am useless. Honestly, I just want to solve this singularity as soon as possible and beat him to my level one day. For now, I just have to endure his wimpiness.  
  
By supporting him _(his head is still seeing stars),_ we continued our walk in relative peace. After all of those fighting and arguing, it felt refreshing to be able to walk around without having to encounter any more threats, at least for now. With our destination reaching closer and closer by the seconds, we spend this time of relative peace breathing the less-dirty air of the shores. Aren't we loosening our guard? _Eh, not like there are any Servants around,_ I comforted myself.  
  
Along our way, we observed this part of the town, the beachside which is divided by the blazing flames of the city and the gentle waters of the sea. It's jarring to see such a sight after the terrors we encountered. The shivers never stop. Beneath the extravagant bravado I set up earlier, in reality, I can't stand this place. Even after all of the adventures and worse nightmares I and Mash have been through, this place will forever be engraved in my mind. So many memories were made here, and so many were lost. I still haven't gotten a clue on how to save Olga, and this situation is pulling more and more unknowns as we carried on. I don't if it the same with these two, but for me, this place, this place... _haunts me._  
  
" _Oi, Riku. Do you eat a sleeping pill this morning?"  
  
I can't stand how she always keep up that tone even though she's on the same spot as me. "Why are you pointing at me? You're the who's just too damn fast!" I replied._  
  
" _Listen, I don't blame you if I find you eating at Aunt Mizuha's shop." She mockingly forgave me, hiding her smugness of surpassing her 'friend'._  
  
" _I'm not lousy like you!" Who was the one who always skip P.E?_  
  
" _Heh, too easy." She flipped her hair, which could have looked beautiful if it weren't for the sweat ruining it. "Run faster, Sa-chin and others is ready to 'congratulate' us at the gate."_  
  
" _Huffff…huff…." I can do this. I can do this. No way I'm gonna lose to her. Never.  
  
WHOOOSSHHHH…_  
  
Looking back at the sea, something deep resurfaced. Those old memories that I buried, believing it to never return, came back like a sweep of the old wind. I sighed heavily. I need to get out soon before this place catches up to me.  
  
I retreated from the sight of the sea to the sight of Olga watching me with those suspicious eyes, forcing me to look the other way. _What are you suspecting me again?_ I'm tired of barely trying to make sense to her. What is she expecting of me? Being the soft-spoken and the straight man for our group? No way. No way. I'm too brash for that.  
  
 _Guhh….._ I'm done with this. Let me talk with Romani for a while. What the heck is he doing, not calling out to us? We're not that disconnected.  
  
The further I wonder, the more I wander off to my mindscape. As expected, Olga who has done nothing but silently observing opens her mouth. "What is with you?"  
  
"…um…" I delay my answer, still thinking of how to rock her off.  
  
"Not only were you being far too engaged with him, but you're far too active despite your relative inexperience!" she confessed her observation, giving me no room to rebut as her words pierce deep into my heart.  
  
"Director, I don't know where this is coming fr-"  
  
"I've been watching you, Mash. Ever since you appeared in front of me, you are not the same person I know back in Chaldea. Stop thinking you can fool me with that half-baked act! Or do you think you can fool me, Director Olga Marie Animusphere?!" she explained, her sudden booming noise, brimming with frustration and anger stops me dead on the track. _Shoot! Why did she sound like she's breaking my ruse?!,_ I panicked. That's ridiculous. Mash said Olga never really interacted, so I guess she wouldn't care about this. _How is it dead wrong? Why is she so insistent about her?!_  
  
" _Director, she's always like this,_ " Ritsuka muttered from his hunched position.  
  
 _Shut up.  
  
PINCH!_  
  
"That hurts!" he screamed in pain.  
  
Returning back to the main scene, I made my opposition, "Lying? Where did you get that from? There's nothing wrong with me! I've been myself since Day 1!" I defiantly protest.  
  
"Nonononono. Something definitely changed." She shrugged, disputing my faux-authenticity. _This is irritating._ I never would have believed Olga cares that much for her. Considering everything…  
  
" _Director may look like it Senpai, but I know. I know she has a good heart, just that….she's.."_ Mash's unfinished words to me in the original Fuyuki lingers in my mind. I know what she wants to say though. Scared. Scared of her purpose and position in the great scheme of things. To hide the fact she's less important than what she wants to believe, she put out that haughty attitude to at least gains some sense of purpose. She never realizes the fact that she's misguided and lost in her path to find purpose. Of course, I understand that. I dare not guess what kind of childhood she's been through.  
  
 _But, Mash,_ I pondered. _The one in front of me is not scared. I'd say that she's more or less…._  
  
… _ **pure evil.**_  
  
"… _mash! Mash!_ MASH!"  
  
"Ah, yes?!" _I messed up._  
  
"See?! That's the problem with you! You were never this air-headed before!" Olga retorted, leaving me speechless. Damn, she got me good.  
  
"Director, calm down! I'm not getting any-"  
  
"Good for you, then!" Her hands remain static to my position. "Because I don't believe you when you said it's the Demi-Servant's effects. No way. You just don't feel like her at all!"  
  
 _Break the ruse? This is just straight to the heart!_ I panicked. Olga was never an observant person so why is she talking like she's equipping Clairvoyance?! At this rate, my cover will be completely blown up before we even reach the Grail! What should I do?!  
  
"I demand answers right now!" She pushed.  
  
 _Shut up, you little b****! What are you trying to achieve by doing this?_ In the surface, I replied with only a confused and terrified expression latched onto my face whilst in the heart, I could barely stand from the heat of her question. I'm cornered. If I didn't answer, who knows what kind of grilling I'm going into. If I did, I'll only damage our morals. Either of those, I'll screw up in some way. Damnit, there has to be a way! I knew it!  
  
"…well….."  
  
" _Weeeelllll?_ "  
  
"I'm…I'm…." _She only questioned my identity right? Then, it isn't if I…_  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"…..I don't know."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"I said I don't know!" I lied. If I couldn't tell the truth, at least a half-lie could work.  
  
"H-h-how could that be?" Her ferocity returned to a state of confusion. It seems she has taken the bait. "How could a Servant forget their own name?!"  
  
 _Yes. It's working._ "I swear, I don't know my name at all! I woke up here in this body without any memories beforehand! I don't know what to do and so I just get along with all of you!" I continued my fabricated explanation. Unlike what people said about me, I'm surprisingly a good liar. Honestly, I never thought my charisma could be used like that when I was young. I'm content with hiding secrets and all, but I was never the kind to lie. Though, time changes people.  
  
 _I don't like it, but I'm still doing it._ "And for that, I'm sorry, Director! I didn't mean any of it!" I apologized That is one of the truths. Admittedly, I can't say something that outrageous without sprinkling some half-truths to it. I hope I didn't carry this too far.  
  
"Hmmmm….." She squinted her eyes at me, questioning the validity of my answer. I replied with an anxious smile, begging her to believe this half-assed lie. _Please….._ I prayed to myself.  
  
"You lied to me." She made her answer. _Oh, I'm done for._  
  
"You lied to me." Her anger starts shimmering. My legs are shivering, frantic for an escape route from her. But my shoulder is stuck supporting the still unconscious Ritsuka. There's no way I can escape her without abandoning him. I'm not that evil!  
  
Her face has turned red. It's now or never. I will die if I stayed still. _I need, I need to…!_  
  
My leg gave up on waiting and opened their steps against her. But, her single word ended that impulse. "Mash."  
  
 _Huh?_  
  
She came forward to me. "That is your name. Hold it for now." She said, patting my shoulders as she starts walking in front. Her anger disappears in an instant, betraying my continually-changing impression of her. _What is with you?! You're nearly blowing up and suddenly move on! Get a grip already!_ I screamed internally. Fumbling, I continued my steps with Ritsuka( _just wake up already_ ) on my shoulders. _I took back everything I say!I have Avengers with better management than you!_  
  
We walked our path without much interruptions whatsoever. No internal conflicts, not a sudden realization and not a single enemy on spot. The last one is the most concerning. Now that I think about it, where is anything? On this long strip of road, we haven't spotted a single enemy. All the skeletons wander around the city. Assassin, to my knowledge, is on the bridge, far from our current location. As for Archer….  
  
I looked up at the sky. _This is weird._ He's got to be aware of us. We're in his view. I instinctively keep my power in check in case Archer decided to off us. But until now, there's no sign of any activity going on. What is happening?  
  
My mind went through another examination. For what reason Archer wouldn't attack us? Not now or ever, he has the perfect chance to try so why? I think again. It's not possible for him to delay, so does that mean he was taken out already? With these anomalies, who knows what could have changed?  
  
I took a deep breath again. Running around the 'anomalies' in this Singularity is tiring me out. There's no discernable way for me to fully understand this place, so I have to rely on my deepest strength. My instinct. If my heart in the right place, I would certainly survive an encounter.  
  
And right now, it felt breezy.  
  


* * *

  
"Where are they now?" I asked, flipping my hand in a desperate need to downplay the heat. I muttered to myself, _I can't stand this place. It's too hot!_  
  
"They're walking."  
  
"Walking to where?"  
  
"Walking to there."  
  
"Where's there?"  
  
"If that road is there, I think it's the port." She replied, without an ounce of care. I don't want to hurt her feeling, but hell, this girl is far too simple-minded!  
  
Of course, I didn't let that mouthpiece out to her. I just met her after all. Going back to her answer, I noticed something weird "Didn't you say the port has…." That's when the realization struck, "Oh God!"  
  
"What's with your reaction?" she quizzed, unaware or probably uncaring of my conclusion.  
  
"Hurry, they won't have much time!" I packed my supplies to a bag. Quickly, I ordered my newly-contracted Servant, "Carry me! Chase them!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Master." She scooped me up, before jumping through the building to pursue them. The smoke may be interrupting my vision, but I can still see the visage of their figures. I made a prayer to myself, _please God, please protect them. I swear to him, I swear to you, Dr. Romani, I swear I'll keep them safe!_  
  
And so, besides their journey, our journey has also begun.

* * *

  
* _Huff* *Huff* Just a little more…._  
  
The harbor is just a few feet away. A distance I wouldn't consider at all since we're so close to there. It's also lucky that Ritsuka woke up during our walk. Now if it weren't for….  
  
"Mash, do you think Director's lying to us?"  
  
 _Heavy!_ My legs are shaking from the weight of his torso. That can't be true. I'm a Demi-Servant here. Even if I have a D-rank in Strength, I could still hold a car twice my strength, with only one hand! So why is he tiring me out?  
  
 _Dangerous,_ I repeated. I have to make him walk. I don't know what caused this, _as everything is_ , but I don't want it to continue. I have to get this load off me.  
  
"Um….Senpai." I asked the burden on my shoulders. "Senpai, could you please walk on your own?" I tried though, but he rejected it, putting a pitiful front to fool me out.  
  
"I don't want to. All those running tire me down. Come on. Didn't you say you can carry around until we reached the harbor?" _Sorry, I didn't expect this to happen._  
  
In any case, it's better to slowly talk to him than creating a scene. The previous one with Olga has run me dry of arguments. "Senpai, I did tell you are a Master, am I not?"  
  
He scratches his head, "I know, but…"  
  
"Then you need to know you cannot burden your Servant with needless stuff like this. To be a Master means you have to keep your own two legs intact, while I'm protecting you. Menial tasks like this are annoying, you know?" I spoke from experience. Yes, it might be true most Servants would your orders unchallenged, but common sense trumps all. In between travel in Singularities, I rarely use transportation unless I had to, in case of America or Camelot. If desperate, Riders or Servants with rides would carry me around. It's all in an effort to minimize waste. They should be focused more on defeating the enemies rather than aiding me. Sorry, but Mash is enough for a ride for me.  
  
"I'm your only Demi-Servant around, Senpai. It'll be quite a disadvantage if you waste my energy here. What if there's an enemy attack?" I asked. He starts sweating bullets now. _Nice._  
  
"Mash, I tried okay! I just can't…!"  
  
"You're lying, Senpai. I know you could walk just fine. You just want to make an excuse for me to piggyback you. You should be ashamed."  
  
His face is turning red, "T-t-that's not true!"  
  
"Then what were those muscles for?" I pointed to his legs.  
  
 _Just get off already._ Being adamant and stubborn has always been a part of me, but to use it against me, just like my cuteness, is seriously pissing me off.  
  
"Oh, please." He made another excuse. "Just to the gate, Mash. I still haven't recovered from the city-crossing yet."  
  
"And you're lying again!" I raised my voice, breaking my own promise, "A city crossing is nothing for you. Aren't you the inter-city champion?!"  
  
There, I said it. A secret I never shared to anyone, not even to Mash, the one I've trusted with everything I feel. A secret I buried to the deepest depths of my mind. And now, opened to the person I never believe would hear. _Myself.  
  
Uggghhh…_whether to laugh or to puke, I'd admit it, this is the worst thing I've seen in life.  
  
Unintentionally, I have released his hands from me( _or is it the reverse?_ ) and what a miracle, he could stand perfectly on his two legs. Guess it took a verbal lashing to activate my early nerves.  
  
I sighed in relief, satisfied and stood with a sense of victory before suddenly, his hand grabbed mine. Annoyed, I questioned, "And what was it now?"  
  
His face is in a shade of embarrassment and sudden confusion, so I couldn't really make out what he was thinking. And when he talked, he spoke in a tone so low it sounded like he whispered. In response, I closed my ears to him. " _Uh….what you just said?"_  
  
Is he apologizing? As expected.  
  
" _Mash….how….how do you know…*gulp*…"_  
  
What's he so scared of? It's fine. I alrea-  
  
"… _that I was an inter-city champion?"_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Oh.  
  
 _Aaahhhhhhh! What did I say again?! Did I just say my own secret in Mash's body?!_ My mind went into a rampage as my brain wraps around the Freudian slip I just made. _Oh god! I just made a horrible mistake!_ As it should be. How would I feel if somebody I just met a few hours managed to spit out my secret as if it's a known fact with much conviction? _Of course, I'm going to be terrified! Oh god, oh god! I messed up in the worst possible moment ever!_ This is no longer any time to be embarrassed. If he caught up to my change, he would….  
  
 _S-s-stay….stay away from me…._  
  
I could imagine that terrified face. No amount of explanation can save my face anymore! I'm a natural empath, there's no way he doesn't notice that! _Quick, a backup plan!_  
  
"Ah…ah…ah!" I turned back to him, erecting my on-the-spot plan, "Senpai? What are you saying?"  
  
"You said that I was an inter-city champion. Where did that come from? How did you even know that?" he bombarded me with those incriminating questions, taking a step away from me in his state.  
  
"I…" _Quick, there has to be some way_ _around this. I just have to…..  
  
CLICK  
  
Wait a minute. Maybe I can…_  
  
"Senpai."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You told me you love running, right?"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I knew you said that earlier at the mall."  
  
"Since when I said-"  
  
"You really did said that." Gaslighting. Oh my, that's one hell of a tactic. Not helping that I am quite forgetful at times. With the right words, I can just fake-out a situation by questioning himself. _Sorry me, but I can't let you find out now._  
  
"When?" he asked, puzzled with my claims.  
  
"You did." I put my hands to my hip. "Didn't you say you once ran the shoreline in 15 minutes while we were collecting supplies?" I proudly claim. Unlike him, I have enough confidence to aid me anywhere and it shows.  
  
"No…I didn't remember that." He stutters, struggling to catch back his past memories. I have to make it fast.  
  
"Maybe it's just a throwaway line, so of course you can't remember that." A small smile is made, "Don't bother remembering it. You said that, and I just happen to think about it."  
  
"Ah…ah.." his mouth hung, unable to reply to my answer. It looks like he still has some doubt about this. _Enact the second plan._  
  
"Also, didn't you have some really strong legs?"  
  
"Eh? Where did that come from?" he flustered in my comment. _Just a little bit more._  
  
I know myself. I know I'm weak to praises and if I pound hard enough, he'll become a wet spaghetti in an instant. When that happens, he'll listen to anyone's words without opposition. It's a weakness I do acknowledge, but in the grander scheme of things, when does it matter? And to use it after all that cuddling before, I see it more of karma than anything. It's not ironic if you yourself that did it.  
  
"Back at the mall, I took a quick note to inspect you." I lied. "Look at your legs! Usually, people's legs shake slowly after a long run, but yours still standing straight without any problems. Not only that, you have such great breathing techniques as well!"  
  
"Breathing techniques as well?!"  
  
"Ehem!" I nodded enthusiastically, "I learned normal people don't control their breathing rhythm at all when running. When I heard yours, it went as consistent as it could be. Therefore, I just made the assumption that you mastered your foundations well."  
  
"That was…that was no-" I cut him off.  
  
I clamped my hands together with him. "I'm your Demi-Servant, so of course I have the right to know everything about you! Aren't you my precious Senpai?!" I blinked my eyes rapidly, adding effects to my sparkly eyes. _Thank you Medb,_ I silently thought _._  
  
It proves to be effective. The pressures were too much for him, and surely, he collapses into a stream of tears, full of gratitude and appreciation by my praises. In a way, it's karma. Not only he plays with my feelings, but he just has the perfect appearance to do so. Worse, he doesn't even recognize it. I didn't mean for him to learn anything from this, so that's why I play the reverse card on him. In the end, I muttered to myself. _So good it's a curse._  
  
Anyway, with the suspicion gone, I could now relax my shoulders from carrying him too long. I swing my shoulders around, and sweep of relief flow on to me. " _Ah…much better._ "  
  
I glanced at Ritsuka, who's just starting to stand back up on his feet and follows me with his face facing the ground. _I see he's still embarrassed about it._ I pay it no heed.  
  
Next, I looked forward to the Olga, who's been leaning on to a tree ever since we started arguing. I expected her to intervene in our fight, but she seems content to be watching us as an outlier. I would like it if she could get involved but after that weird exchange…  
  
" _Mash…that's your name. Hold it for now."  
  
It's better if I stay away from her for a while. She's the enigma I can't put my hand on._  
  
Knowing our argument is over, Olga continued walking and lead our team forward. And so, our footsteps increased from four to six.  
  


* * *

  
"Hurry up!"  
  
Sounds of footsteps echoed the sterile roofs of Fuyuki. Fast, swift and quiet, the person carrying the lady jumped across the flame-covered buildings as they made their journey.  
  
"Shhhh! Do you know how much I need to cover our tracks?" she angrily whispered. Unfortunately, she wasn't the kind to listen.  
  
"Who cares? That bastard's gonna catch up to them in no seconds flat! We have no time to waste!" the lady exclaimed.  
  
None of that matters to the Servant though, "Oh, did you want Archer to snipe us down? If you want to, I could just throw you off my shoulders. I'm not your carriage." she retorted, smirking at the terrified expression the lady omitted.  
  
" _Wha-wha_ ….didn't you say you're my Servant?!"  
  
"Your fault I'm not that loyal. The only reason I'm helping you out is because I've got a beef with Archer. Letting you die's not going to mess my plan that much. At least there's another one…."  
  
" _Ehhhhh?! How cruel of you!_ "  
  
"Take or give. I'm not offering."  
  
 _*GULP*_  
  
The silence between the two intensified as the Servant leapt through another set of buildings, quickly catching pace with the other group. With the intensity between them rose, the lady has to give in to her saviour.  
  
" _Fiiiinnneee…._ " she surrendered. Nothing good comes out from fighting an ally.  
  
"Good. I'm lucked out having such an understanding Master like you." The Servant sardonically remarked.  
  
 _Jerk_. That's one thing they both agreed on. And so, with the held contempt on both sides, they continued chasing their similar goals across the flame-ridden city.

* * *

  
"So this is the gate, huh?"  
  
We finally arrived at the front gate of the harbor. Relief and satisfaction don't even begin to describe our emotions at that moment. After all of that hardship, our journey finally came to a temporary end with an actual safe house.  
  
The relief of reaching the harbour didn't soften our guard. We all gave a look at the surroundings for that little assurance of safety, but since there's a great chance nobody's here, we just stood tall at the reinforced gate that blocked our way to the safehouse.  
  
"Ah, there's no manual," Olga stated, referring to the electronic lock this gate used. _Shit, they installed it at 2004?_  
  
"It has come to this, huh?" Ritsuka muttered.  
  
All of us has started thinking about how to trespass the gate, though it is relatively quick to jump to the only conclusion.  
  
"Mash, could you lower down your hea-"  
  
"No." Unfortunately, I have an idea, one far more satisfying than the one they come up with. "Both of you, stand back."  
  
Listening to my favour, they both walked back and stood behind me, contemplating my next set of actions. _Okay, let's give it a go…_  
  
"1…"  
  
"2…"  
  
"3!"  
  
I cocked my left leg, and with a little amount of power, I gave a harsh kick to the gate.  
  
 _BUSHHH!_  
  
The large, reinforced gate went flying into the port, its impact crunched the structure to junk of metal. It never stood a chance. The scrap move a little further until it stopped with a large 'BANG!' ended its short flight.  
  
"Phew." I wiped my sweat away. Then, I looked back to Ritsuka and Olga, who's both astounded and dumbfounded by the incredible spectacle.  
  
For Ritsuka, he didn't give any more expressions other than astonishment, evident by his sparkly eyes and shivering legs. His mind probably on a mince right now. _Good. Keep the praises._  
  
For Olga however, she wasn't impressed. At all. "We could just jump, you know?"  
  
I turned my head at her, and gave her a proud smile, "Teehee." I always wanted to do that. Good to cross that off the bucket list.  
  
Now all their attention is redirected to this. The harbour. Ritsuka immediately asked, "Where is the safe house?"  
  
"There, on the right." She pointed out to the row of warehouses overlooking the sea. "If you see the second warehouse from the left, that's probably the safehouse my father once made."  
  
Without hesitation, we all restarts our moves. The safehouse is just a few metres away. Even if we took a slow path, there isn't an immediate threat coming our way, thank to my powered sense. With everything out of the way, we finally have a proper base if not temporary, to relax and make proper strategy regarding this singularity. Ah, I missed those brainstorming sessions. At least, I could make preparations to save Olga from him, knowing Fuyuki isn't that complex to investigate. A great victory is delivered after all of our hard work. _Yahoo!_  
  
All we have to do now is to find Cu, team up with him and breeze through Archer and Saber. After that, I would have to talk to Dr Roman on my next steps. This situation is disastrous to everyone involved(including me), but if I played my cards right, maybe I can soften the impact once the time comes. I can't be Mash forever. _That's a joke._  
  
Of course, not everything would go according to my plans. That's a mistake, per se. And worse, at that moment, I've done something incorrigible in my years of experience.  
  
 _Everything would go according to my plans._  
  
I've challenged the law.  
  
A spark of light appeared before our eyes. It is small, insignificant, yet it exists in the background of our vision. Nobody pays it a mind, because why would we?  
  
Suddenly, that became brighter. Its existence could no longer be dismissed. Is that a star? No way. The sky is clouded with smoke. Is it an arrow? Could be. _No way. Is it Archer's….!_  
  
Without a second thought, I pulled Olga back and pushed her alongside Ritsuka behind me. In an instant, I materialized my shield. "Hey, what are you-"  
  
All went to hell afterwards.  
  
 _SCREEEEEEECHHHHHH!_  
  
The light hit my shield, its impact shatters the ground we're standing on. The scream of the metal collided between it echoed the surrounding, torturing us with its deafening noise. My mind temporarily blackened by the strength of the impact I received.  
  
 _The hell is this!_ I mentally cursed myself. How couldn't I detect this?! I should have known! My senses, which should have been enhanced by my Demi-Servant vessel, didn't detect this at all. Where did his skill go?!  
  
I have no time to contemplate as I held my shield fervently against this unknown threat. A single misstep could cost everything. But before I even I know it….  
  
"Not bad kid." The voice against my shied spoke. "It's getting boring this lately…"  
  
"!"  
  
I was already thrown away by the enemy. _H-h-h-How…?!  
  
CLASH! DUNG! BANG! BANG!_  
  
Pain. It overtook my body, sensing flurry of emotions to my brain. Sounds of ricocheting steel, containers crushing, blood spilling, and heart beating, pulsing through my head like a broken record. _It hurts. It hurts! it hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts…._  
  
To be hit by such a force at a high velocity, it has given me a kind of pain I've never felt. The pain only reserved to warriors and Servants.  
  
 _That's right._ I'm no longer a Master. I'm a Demi-Servant through and through. I'm no longer the one protected. I've to be the one to protect. And that means…  
  
Steps can be heard approaching me.  
  
 _STEP!  
  
STEP!  
  
I have to fight._  
  
With the ounces of strength I have left, I stood up, lifting the crushed container above me, albeit more difficult with these cramps from earlier. _*cough* *cough* How far I've been thrown away?_  
  
The dust settles, and the figure that has caught me off-guard and thrown me this far can finally be seen. Or at least, what could be seen. Hidden itself withing its near-encompassing black cloak and grey mask, the only identification I have is their wavy, red hair. _Assassin? No way. That power…._  
  
Tension arises from our silence, waiting for each other to make the first move. Standing is a pain, what's with all my limbs twitching randomly after the strike. _So this is….a Servant fight._ The brutal and uncompromising battle between the world's heroes. To think I'm going to do it. I don't know why, but the thought of a true fatal battle….. _weirds me_. Am I twitching in fear or perhaps, something more…  
  
 _Focus._  
  
My mind snapped back into reality. The Shadow Servant stood unflinching from his position. Is he perhaps waiting for me to strike? _Very well, then. I've got to make the best shot._ I raised my shield, leaving my left eye trained to the visage of the figure.  
  
Our silence arises, until the Servant suddenly spoke, "My attack should have paralysed you."  
  
 _So that's what it is,_ " _Unfortunate…then...Who..are…you?_ " I questioned.  
  
"Tell me, why should I answer it for you?" he answered, his words filled with hatred and malice, one that befits an Avenger. _As expected of a Shadow Servant,_ my thought sprang, tightening my defences against him.  
  
Unless a miracle came, I have to stand up against him by myself. Which is certainly no feat for Mash, _when_ we fought Solomon. Even with my combat experiences, I can only see how far it can get me. Although he's a Shadow Servant, with my differing experiences and _this_ body, he's enough to lay me dead.  
  
 _Calm down I've survived worse than this._ I reassured myself. _Surely surviving is good enough.  
  
SWOOOSHH!_  
  
"!"  
  
He made the first move. Within a second, he jumped from the container and plunges in with his spear.  
  
 _BANG!_  
  
In a timely reaction, I managed to block his spear, even if barely.  
  
"Guuhhh!"  
  
My legs shake, handling the ridiculous amount of energy meant for me. _He's really mean it!_ But, I remained steadfast. With a little boost, I strengthened my flailing legs and pushed my shield forward, throwing him away from me.  
  
"Why you little…!" he screamed in shock, as he crashed into the containers behind.  
  
 _BUSH! BUSH BUSH!_  
  
I took my time to run away, giving me more time to plan around him. _It isn't that easy to beat me!_ , I crudely remarked. But that wasn't enough. The Shadow Servant pulled out of the crushed ruins, and an instant, catch up with me. Before I even have time to react, he kicked my waist with full force.  
  
"!"  
  
 _CRAAASHH!_  
  
I was thrown away even further than before. My body continues to hurl forward, smashing any obstacles in the way. Incomprehensible pain courses in my body, burning my nerves and my thoughts in place of terrifying agony. I could feel my blood leaking out from every orifice my body made into. I could felt my memories leaking out of my mind as my head crashed into every single steel mush.  
  
" _...abandon me…"_  
  
" _...do not underestimate our resolve!"_  
  
" _...an could never overcome their doom.."_  
  
" _...the hell that is the beginning.."_  
  
Thoughts scramble, pain rekindled over and over again, eventually reaching an end as my body stopped moving, landing on the cold concrete ground nearing the open sea . _*cough* *cough* .Bad. Too, too, Bad. Don't talk about surviving. I couldn't even escape! No skills, no stats, nor even class. I'm surviving against an unknown threat here._ I thought I could survive with what Scathacth once taught me, but…..but…  
  
 _SHING!_  
  
"As if!" My working eyes scanned the surroundings, and block another strike of his spear with my reliable shield.  
  
"Hoooh...you're fast for a kid," he said, complimenting me in a totally not ironic way. I moved ten steps to the side, releasing myself from his enchanted spear.  
  
"...But…" _What's he gonna do? What's he gonna do?_ I readied my legs, preparing for any counter-attack from him. _Is it from the right? Is it from-_  
  
"I'm faster."  
  
 _The right._  
  
For a second time, he kicked me. It felt like hell, an asteroid of humiliation came crashing after me. I was thrown backwards, the ground cracked with each impact. But I won't let it happen like last time. Under that immense force, my leg, my shield, my hands keep itself clogged to its position, stagnant from collapsing.  
  
 _GGRRRRR!_ I gritted my teeth. There's no escape now.. It's obvious. This Servant is playing me. With his speed and durability, he could have killed me at any moment. He doesn't even see me as his enemy. He only wanted to use me as his toy to ease his boredom. _I'm not even worth your eyes,huh? What the hell, I'm hurt._ I would've said that if I still can talk. Now, I can't say if I'm moving to another second.  
  
The fight continues. I made minimal contact with every strike, favouring deflection as the best option. Each of his attack consist of the same method, thrusting his spear at any weak points I missed covering. Despite his repetition, the power he exuded is no joke. I have to consistently block out any attack he made.  
  
I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his joy seeping from his spear, "Impudent! You.."  
  
When enough is enough, he started to kick me. Fortunately…..  
  
 _SWOOOOSHHH!_  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
 _Finally, a miracle!_ Immediately, I latched my hand and in a second limit, I gave it my all and punched his side of his face.  
  
 _BUUUSHHH!  
  
I did it! I did it! I did it-_  
  
"Good job, kid," he smiled in his mask, mad with glee. _Oh no-  
  
BUSH!_  
  
In a single mistake, he hit his spear at my neck, _"GAAAAAHHHH!"_.  
  
The shock reverberated across my body, disabling it from the very foundation. Instantly, I lose my defensive position, barrelling all across the ground. _My head! My head! Damnit, how did he get his spear in?!_  
  
But that wasn't a concern anymore. _He's coming!_ With the barest I could, with the closest I could, the shield…..I held it tightly to my chest, and-  
  
BANG!  
  
He struck.  
  
BANG!  
  
He struck.  
  
BANG!  
  
He struck.  
  
Each strike is pushing me into the brink of unconsciousness. None of that was meant to kill me, but to play me like a mouse. I'm going to die, and it is for nothing!  
  
My eyes are already fading away. The sight of the Shadow Servant, viciously hitting my shield till it breaks, is tearing me. _I can't cry. He needs me. Everyone needs me._  
  
My grip is loosening. Tears are forming around my eyes, unable to contain the rising despair inside me. It is at this moment, I began to beg.  
  
 _Somebody, help me._  
  
And with that, a wish is made.  
  
 _SHING!  
  
Huh?_  
  
"YOU!-"  
  
"Good grief. Have you reached rock bottom?" an unfamiliar voice said.  
  
 _BUSHHH!  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!_  
  
Sound of containers crashing became the ensuing noise I heard afterwards. I was left stunned. From the left eye that is still functioning, I could hazily see the figure that has saved me. All I could see is, the overflowing crimson hair and that, that….  
  
 _THUMP!  
  
...blood-seeking lance...  
_

* * *

 _  
A while ago….._  
  
"Mash!" I screamed to her, begging her to respond. It's just a few moments after whatever that attacks us and throws her to the row of containers beside. Anxiety, fear and anger overtake my emotions that turn me into begging for her voice to be heard.  
  
"Mash! Where are you?!" I shouted again, trespassing the crash site Mash was sent into. But before I made another step, a pair of hands pulled me over from the wreckage.  
  
It is the Director. "Woi! Come back here!" she remarked, pulling me away from the site.  
  
"Director, why?!" I screamed, uncaring of the grip she held onto me. Unfortunately, it doesn't make a change.  
  
"Listen here, you idiot!" she pointed at me. "I'm seriously going to put you on a pedestal if you speak another word, damnit!" her voice quickly silences me down.  
  
She sighed down, significantly relaxed from her previous words. "Calm down. You'll get nothing done if you keep acting like this."  
  
 _But….you're the messier one here._  
  
"First, control the situation here. See for yourself." she pointed her fingers at the rubble. "The person that attacked Mash, why didn't it attack us as well?"  
  
I was confused by this question. "How does that make sense? There's no reason for him to attack us. It only wanted to hurt Mash!"  
  
"You don't seem to understand. That person is just inches from us! If it likes it, it could kill us instantly!" she reiterated her wordings.  
  
"And what're its problems?"  
  
"You are a **Master.** If bonds between Master and Servant are cut off, the Servant would disappear due to a lack of energy. Killing us would be like killing two birds with a stone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's why you need to assess yourself! We're just inches from dying away and you don't even recognize it! How come you forgot that?! Just what the hell did she tell you?!"  
  
"That's….." _Don't ask me. I'm not sure why I'm even here!_  
  
"You dumbass. You come here, without experience nor understanding and felt like this is a hero test! It's not! Everyone beyond you is those with capabilities and talents to back them up! True, Chaldea brought you here for your talent, but if all you do is sitting ducks, what can you do to prove your capabilities as a Master?"  
  
"No...I don't want to.." _What is this? She's roasting me now?!_  
  
"Are you going to sacrifice yourself to give Mash a few more minutes?! Hah! I've heard better self-sacrificing stories out there! Compared to them, you're just an idiot! What can you achieve from that? Right now, you're our only Master left! Regardless of your opinions, we have to ensure your life isn't wasted!"  
  
 _Director….stop…_  
  
"I'm planning to go to the safehouse to create a summoning circle so that a Servant could come to your aid and assistance! Here, I said it! Now are you going or not?!"  
  
"I….I…." my mind is split in two. Her voice might have the commandeer to control this me, but Mash, she's still out there. Either way, it's the right thing to do. _But….but…_  
  
I raised my left leg in confirmation, choosing my path. My eyes were closed. Then, in an instinctual drive, I made my choice.  
  
"Hey, stop it!" I escaped her grip on my shoulder, _I'm sorry, Director. But I can't let her suffer like this. I've just met her! I can't lose her again! I can't lose her again!_  
  
"Mash, I'm coming! Wait for me!" I ran with all my might, only focusing on saving Mash. My mind is fixed. I would never abandon her. I will never let her get hurt for no reason. Only for that moment, I will forever be by her side!  
  
Suddenly, I felt a strong hand held my shoulder.  
  
"Di-" In an instant, I was sent away flying in the opposite direction. I screamed. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
 _CRASH!_  
  
"Geez, you're as hopeless as she says."  
  
" _Grrr…._ " I strengthened myself after I collided with the person behind me. _Behind me? It couldn't be!_  
  
"Director!" I quickly changed my focus to the Director behind me, now retreated to a world of darkness from the collision.  
  
"Ah….that's the Director? She's pretty wimpy for one." the person mocked.  
  
Of course, my blood boils because of this ridiculousness, this person who just throw me off and mocked the Director for no reason, "Who are you?! I'm not a bowling pin you can just throw around!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. When I see you trying to move in the site like an idiot, my hands just can't stop moving. Hahaha, sorry, sorry….." she, as much as I figured it out, scratched her head in a displaced embarrassment. _Oi, is she insane?_  
  
"That's not a problem! I ask you again, who the hell are you?!" I questioned, finally wishing for an actual answer from this madness.  
  
"My name, huh?" The dust from the ruins settles, and I can finally see the figure behind this whole mess. And the sight is nothing I could ever believe. Standing on top of the steel mesh, a girl not even reaching 13 in age stared at me in apathy. An impossible sight, if it is normal. Now, with everything coming off with no limit, her appearance is not out of the possibility, But, am I really seeing it?  
  
 _This girl…._ describing her is contradictory. A girl who should never have those eyes stared deep inside me as if I'm nothing more but an obstacle in her path. Her clothes are worn by a girl her age, a black dress that serves the sense of darkness from within, decorated with the hand socks and a similar-coloured skirt. I would've thought this girl might be kidding, then I saw what is on her hand.  
  
A spear. A crimson spear. One longer than the girl's height, something that shouldn't be held by anyone, much less a girl, if I could believe it. There's something wrong with that spear. The spear….. _.is lusting. Lusting for blood.  
  
DUB! DUB! DUB!_  
  
My heart pumps to the aura the spear and the girl exudes. What a horrible mistake. Out of everything, this girl will be the death of us. My paranoia overwhelms me, chaining me close to the ground. Sweat drips down my skin, warming down the numbness my body has chosen. _Save me!_ What a joke. I'm the one who's trying to save, now I'm the one who wants to be saved. _Everything sucks! Why can't I be useful for once?!_  
  
She walked down towards me with those same eyes, uncaring and neutral. My body was struck with a new sense of terror. I couldn't run anywhere with this fragile body of mine. That girl, no, that monster would not let me escape. I readied myself for whatever that might follow, silently praying for a miracle.  
  
The sound of the steps. I opened my eyes, watching her standing inches before, overlooking me with her tip of the spear facing my chest. _It's over. I'm gonna die._  
  
I closed my eyes, fearing my imminent death. But, the moment never came. In a mask of confusion, I opened my eyes.  
  
The look of death she once showed me is replaced by a smile, a smile so arrogant I swear it doesn't change the atmosphere. _Is she enjoying this?_  
  
"You…" I braved myself to speak, still fearful of her. Looking down at me with that much power, there's no reason for her to see me as a threat, but only as a ragdoll.  
  
And then, she laughed. "HAHAHAHAAHH!  
  
"What's….so….funny?" My bones shiver. _This girl really is insane!_  
  
"Sorry…..it's just…" she spoke, trying to contain her laughter. "You….you really are as weak as she."  
  
' _She'?_ "Who are you talking about? Is there another person here?"  
  
"Chop, chop." She crosses her hand, forbidding me from asking. "She said she wanted a more dramatic introduction so she cannot see you for now. Can you believe that woman?"  
  
In an instant, the aura she omitted suddenly disappears. Replacing the cold wind is the intense beating of sunshine, changing her entire appearance to 180 degrees I am astonished. How could this girl change that easily?  
  
"Aaaahhhh…..at least you're cute. So I'll answer your question."  
  
She flipped her hair in amusement, eager to iron out her introduction to me. With her hand extended to me, she proudly answered,  
  
"Yo, I'm your Lancer. Nice to meet you, Mas…..ter."  
  
 _Ahhh….. I definitely woke on the wrong side today.  
  
_

* * *

  
I didn't remember anything after I passed out. What was once an ordeal of death turned into a path of darkness that burns away all of my afterthought. I might've guessed I have crossed the Sanzu River if I wasn't aware of it.  
  
My first thought is a mess. My second is a mess. The third is a bother and the fourth is a pain. Who could've known holding on to your consciousness is a work in this world?  
  
In the end, I let my mind drift through the void, loosening my ties with the world. I'm not afraid. Something like this happens from time to time. The best I can do is to let myself be led by the current, waiting for the moment I could escape from this dark world.  
  
As I say, I can't remember anything. In fact, I felt that I'm losing some of my memories from the fight. _Eh, not like I can do anything in this. Don't bother me with that._  
  
In any case, I need to wake up. _Come on, anyone, just try!_  
  
Ahhh…...so tired. This place really likes to eat everything inside you, but I never been sucked this much. Is it because I'm tied to her body and that I didn't fit in this? _Nope, too hard._  
  
" _Would she be fine?"_  
  
" _My runes isn't an average one. It can heal blown head if you tried hard enough."  
  
I can hear Ritsuka. Who's that with him?_  
  
" _Then, can you wake her up?"_  
  
" _Please, I woke up a god with basic first aid."  
  
Why would….that voice sound so familiar?_  
  
" _Do it then!"_  
  
" _Okay, okay."  
  
Does she sounded like Sca…  
  
ZAAAAPPP!_  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" I am quickly awoken. Of course, I'm quickly awoken, who couldn't wake up after they got _**electrocuted?!**_  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ritsuka tugged her shoulder, shaking her with his rage controlling him. She smiled in response.  
  
"Ehe."  
  
"What do you mean 'ehe'?!"  
  
"At least she awakens. Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"How is that awake?! Is she even alive?!" he pointed to me, who is now spasming all my way and ridden with smokes.  
  
"Relax. Things like that shouldn't hurt her that much. Isn't that right, Mash?" she said cheekily.  
  
"...if you want to kill me, you could just do so." I sat up from my position, massaging my electrocuted area.  
  
"Wha-" he tried to speak, but I caught on earlier. "I've been through worse than this."  
  
He watched me in astonishment, mouth unable to speak anything after seeing such a ridiculous sight for him. I continue to converse with her, ignoring him.  
  
"You're much tougher than I thought. Your battle doesn't match up with that mouth of yours." she contemplated.  
  
"Really? Some people just don't think the same as others." I deflected her suspicion, knowing just how inexperienced I am in fighting him. I'm not proud of that.  
  
"Huh?" she quizzed, "Does 'some people' include you as well?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"..."  
  
 _...hahaha….._  
  
"I like you."  
  
"um….uh….Thanks, I guess." _Was she like this when she was young?_ My mind can't seem to put up with this girl. _So playful….._  
  
It's best to believe this is actually Scatahch in a younger form. There is no reason to believe otherwise. Who can explain the Gae Bolg on her hand? And that form, Lily isn't that uncommon in the summoning system. An ideal younger form….Scatahch definitely would have that form one way or another.  
  
"Now with him on the dark side and you all healed up, we can finally introduce each other." she eagerly said, extending her hand to help Ritsuka stand.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys. To introduce myself first, I'm in the Lancer class, a beautiful young lady of the battlefield named-"  
  
"Scathach Lily."  
  
"Eh?" It's her turn to be confused.  
  
And so does he. "Mash, how do you know her name?"  
  
I quickly answered, with another question, "Do you know what that spear is?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's the demonic spear Gae Bolg, once used by the great warrior of Ireland by the name of Cu Chulainn. He gained that spear after years of training under the tutelage of Scathach, the Queen of Shadows in the Isle of Skye. It has been stated that the Gae Bolg he used is constructed by Scathach herself alongside others. If no one knows how long she has it, then it's better to believe she has it since forever. And as a better point, how many girl spearwomen in this world anyway, and how many of them are as young as you?"  
  
"Fu….." her lips curled upwards. "Fuhahahahaha!"  
  
 _Is she impressed?_  
  
"That is a guess, right? If it's so, then you do a great damn job at it! You could've mistaken me with Brynhildr, the Valkyries, Bradamante or even Gareth! But no, you just chose Scathach and went out of the way to explain it. Are you a history nerd if it's some chance?"  
  
 _No, it's something Mash has._ All the knowledge Mash she need was inserted, even I'm astounded how much she knows about the world than me. How does she manage to keep this all together?  
  
"It's just something I learned...hahah." I laughed half-heartedly, stating the obvious.  
  
"You're a fine girl. It's hard to find girls with great tastes in any period."  
  
"Is that so.." I replied, embarrassed from being complemented by her.  
  
"Um….Scathach...or Lily, is it?"  
  
"Either is fine. What is it?"  
  
"Why are you helping us?"  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
"Why?" he reiterated his question.  
  
"Ah….it's because….." she scratches her head, "you won't accept an excuse like 'heroic tendencies', right?"  
  
"You weren't that much of a heroic figure to begin with," I commented.  
  
"Well, whatever." she shrugged his question. "I wasn't that into saving you guys. She's the one who ordered me."  
  
' _She'?_ "Hold on, are you saying you have a Master?"  
  
"Of course, of course. I would wait longer to save you guys if it wasn't for her. She said she wanted to introduce herself if she likes it. It's a pain, having me be the one to introduce first." she complained.  
  
"Then, are you saying somebody else survived the explosion?!" That's...the biggest divergence I have listened to. To have another Master….who was it?!  
  
"Beats me. Wherever you came from, it's not a part of my problem."  
  
"Then, then…..where is she?!" I questioned, almost hysteric with the reveal. How couldn't I be? Somebody else would live and guide us into beating the Singularities! Oh, how they looked like, what do they like, what do they want, _I want to know everything about them!_  
  
"Uh…."  
  
" _Psss….Master. Just get your ass out already."_  
  
" _Oh, come on. I'm middle of practice here."_  
  
" _Hahahaha…..you want to die?"_  
  
" _Hahahah…...ok"  
  
STEP  
  
STEP  
  
STEP_  
  
Sounds of footsteps approach the area. Is that the Master Scathach talked about? I prepared my words. Who knows what kind of person the Master is. Maybe I've crossed a new world by mistake when I woke up, but I cannot let anything burn my resolve. After all, a new Master would give us a larger advantage to our side, and who wouldn't want that?  
  
 _STEP  
  
STEP  
  
STEP_  
  
As the Master approaches, I can see the finer details from a distance. Her feminine construct has already shown her/him to either a feminine boy or a girl outright. Along with the hazy red Chinese dress, it's likely she's a greater mage than I, as was described by Da Vinci. Noble, powerful, and self-conceited. That is shown by how flamboyantly she walked down to us with that clothing. I wonder if I can deal with her.  
  
 _STEP  
  
STEP  
  
Wait, why does she look familiar?_  
  
Her hair colour steadily turns more reddish as she comes closer to us, her gingerness is far, far too familiar. Her amber eyes brightened, forecasting a proud and stubborn look on her face.  
  
 _No way...That's….that's….!_  
  
"You can't be…..no. Why are you here?!"  
  
Her smirk came as her only response to Ritsuka. My mouth went agape, unbelieving of the sight I'm seeing, the figure that shouldn't have appeared at any time.  
  
"Gu…..!"  
  
"Gu…..!"

* * *

  
" _Gudao, what are you going to do now?"_  
  
" _Hmm?" The day of graduation is over. Students left in droves alongside their friends as they enjoyed their final day of school. I am the same as others. Walking down the same pavement one final time, he contemplates his future from her question._  
  
" _Ah…..why do I want to answer first?" I deflected. "You. You're the one with a more dubious one. What are you going to do now?"  
  
She laughed. "Oi, Gudao. Are you asking me this because you don't think of any?"_  
  
" _Heh." I shrugged her. "I am far more stable than you. I don't need a future plan if everything is already planned out." I explained proudly. "Sorry, but I'm a very practical person. Future? Pfh. Only dreamers have that."_  
  
" _Ah…..so you admit your boringness?" she didn't take that lightly. "I pity you. Your family must have an aneurysm when he takes care of you."_  
  
" _Oi, do you have a death sentence?!"  
  
She already raised her arm. "This is the last day anyway! I'll fight anywhere you want!"_  
  
" _Stop fighting already!"  
  
BUSH! BUSH!  
  
Bruises opened from both of our heads. "I didn't teach you to become gangsters after school!_  
  
" _So-so-sorry, Taiga-sensei." we both apologised, bowing down to her authority. Everybody knows she'll hang out around the entrance after graduation, but we're too dumb to ignore her._  
  
" _Good grief, do you really want to fight that much?" Taiga rolls her head in frustration. Years catching up to her, so sometimes she may not have the best capacity to deal with us.  
  
Suddenly, she got an idea. "How about you both come to the dojo this evening?"_  
  
" _Yes." We agreed unconditionally. Taiga-sensei is uncompromising once she's taken that attitude._  
  
" _Good. If you have any problems from here, you can just back down. But knowing you guys, none of you will stop, right?"  
  
We're butting heads at this point. "Damn right we are!"_  
  
" _Jeez, you guys are murderous," she commented. "Fine. 5.00 p.m. Late or not, I'm waiting." she walked away from us, continuing her habit of patrolling the area._  
  
" _Now what do you say?" She asked, challenging me._  
  
" _Heh, don't underestimate me. Do you know how much I've built over these years?"_  
  
" _Idiot. I'll break you in two in a second. Don't think your training is enough to beat the Raging Tiger that easily."_  
  
" _Oh yeah? Unexpected surprises happen all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if you back down from a surprise family meeting." I smugly retorted. Seeing her face this frustrated is a joy in itself._  
  
" _You wish." she humbly bragged.  
  
We reached a crossroad. "Guess this is our start."_  
  
" _Whoever wins is going to treat a whole class to a graduation buffet," she stated._  
  
" _I'm in."_  
  
" _Good." She turned left. "I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked."_  
  
" _AAAHAHAHA!" I turned my back to her. "...Have a good day."  
  
She turns her back to me as well. "...You too." she smiled radiantly.  
  
I always savour that smile. The joyous expression as we part our ways to our unforeseen future. No reason, it's only something I always treasured. Each smiles, every tear, every dream…... I never forget any of them.  
  
But, looking back, that smile continues to haunt me. It is never forgotten. Worse, it's always the one I never want to remember anymore. Every living daylight, every crossing nightmares, I could have never forgotten that smile, even if I wanted to.  
  
Because that is the last time I've ever seen her.  
  
That is, until now._

* * *

"GUDAKO?!" our screams are made in unison. The impossible figure once thought to have vanished alongside everyone else in the fire, appeared out of nowhere to greet us. Shock? Should there be any more explanation?  
  
The person, the girl whose mere mention shook the different layers of Fuyuki. The red demon who wanders the street, terrorizers of every one of her enemies with only her words and reputation. And lastly, my best friend.  
  
Ritsuka Fujimura, also known as the Tiger Princess of Fuyuki.  
  
And her first reply?  
  
"Tch. Tch. Tch." she proudly stuck a glamorous pose. With her perfectly crafted smile etched down to her radiant face, she replied,  
  
"YES, I AM!"

* * *

_**A/N: Gudako and Lancer is finally here, ending the introduction of Chapter 1. Say anything because I know I'm doing some mistakes in my writing. Stay tuned for the second chapter. God, I'm losing my idea for A/N here. Why the hell am I still doing this?** _   
  
_**Give a great thanks to TungstenCat and SocialistBukharin for their help. I really need this.** _


	5. Excerpt of a lost nightmare - Later night

Have you ever felt as if the day wasn't enough? As if there's something empty that always tries to fill you up? It's natural, after all. Losing yourself to the crowd or the dark is just a normal occurrence to some, but for others…

Yeah, I won't describe it at all.

This night is just like any other, dull and hot as if a summer night presents its banal progression. I looked back at the handle. It's been minutes since I started to patrol the town as a daily routine. After finishing my homework and my responsibility as a full heiress, I decided to do this as a way to vent my feelings with these wheels.

The moon stood brilliantly in the sky, illuminating the dark skyline of the city. For some, the light comforts those who live under the shadows, while for some, terrify those who live their whole life fearing the light, as if running away from the sight of being watched.

The wheels keep spinning, progressively moving away from the residential district to the alleyway of the business district. Not many people would stay awake at this hour, but there are a few areas where those types of business roam, so it's better if I avoid it until later.

.Sounds of crickets call for mating deafens the surrounding, added with the chirping of birds high up in the sky and roams of stray beasts, raising its voice in its shallow defence.

The wheels are turning. There's almost nothing here besides a few stragglers. A shame though. As if she had something to help them, but the day wasted any allowances for her to keep. But the temptation of the cake was so high, and it's bad to break your friend's heart, after everything she did for you.

 _Spare the thought._ She has now exited the business district to a more distant area than most of the city. After making a full round, then she can call this a day and go back to sleep. Not like her house is of any use with only her and her maid. The more she thinks about it, maybe set in a smaller one would be her life goal. _But…_

It's the edge of the city. Surrounded by only trees and a filthy road, she makes her journey. Since there isn't much light installed in the area, she has to rely on the headlights her bicycle has. And so, the dark road was illuminated with her blaring, white light. Poor beasts who were interrupted with her mingling.

It's okay however since there aren't any hostile ones that dare to attack her in this area. The city did a great job exterminating them for everyone's sake.

She took a great look at the unpaved path. In her mind, she would have continued to cycle towards it, completely mindless of any consequences.

"I wonder if the Edelfelts trap would still trigger." The girl murmurs. Since this is the only real path of reaching the forest, one would be enthralled by cycling to the abandoned castle with nothing but her sole body. It's been a long time since anyone has entered the compound, right?

She thought about it, as her cycle continued through the rough road. With only her headlight at work, there is absolutely no one here except herself. It wasn't as if there's another reason to. Her impulse is one most people would ignore and cure once they were stuck with it.

_Annoying._

It wasn't one she could cure though, and so, she did this ridiculous routine almost every day. Like an owl, it's better if she remains at home doing anything despite the feelings attached to it.

One of these days, she hopes that something more dangerous will happen.

The track is worthless. She has gone so far, but there's nothing special happening as well.

The castle remained dark.

The road remains empty.

The forest remained silent.

The sky remains empty.

The moon remains bright.

Her heart seethed with frustration. With a quick glance to the castle, she turned back to the road and head back to the city.

It remains the same. Always. Why wouldn't it? Asking for something out of the ordinary will be nothing more but dominoes to a disaster. Nobody's going to listen to her words just because there's something wrong with her impulse. The world owes her nothing.

_Heh._

The lights of the business district could be seen gradually from her eyes, ending this normal sham of a night. And the next day, she would do the same again. It is an endless repetition, an exercise in futility, after all.

The watch she carries began to ring. Her eyes focused on the time there.

_11:35 p.m._

_Yeah, it's time._ She can't stay outside any longer. Any time beyond what was allowed is the treachery of her own routine. Even with all of this, she's still a functional high-schooler. Her guardian will exorcise the **** of her should she broke that vow.

Her cycles went faster. The lights have gone closer. With a few more minutes, she will return to the sleeping civilization and follow suit. Things deserve to remain this way. A sheep shouldn't steer far away from the herd, even if they are a wolf.

"Failing to find any. Failing to stop any. Failing to wish for any. Are my life is going to be filled with failure over and over?" she grumbled. An alien should just fall down the sky. People would die anyway, so why don't at least make it worthwhile for her?

 _Damnit, it's coming back up._ She really needs to go home.

The buildings, the stores and then the houses. It's a few more metres before she returned home, so she no longer has a need to continue her speed. Slowing down is a pleasure in itself. The familiar city air that brushed through her jet black hair, brushes her nose in its cold breeze.

It's just how it is. The cycling slows down even more where it's comparable to a common walk. Her mind slowed down as well. No need to continue thinking too much. A single greeting and a few trivial matters, and it's sleep for her.

BARK!

_Hmm?_

There seems to be a stray beast running around. Weird. Didn't the municipality already do their job?

GRRRRR…..

Maybe it's a new arrival here.

Disgusting.

The cycle starts picking up speed.

BARK!

BARK!

Why is there another thing that came at her way? What a pain. She would have wanted to have a little bit of entertainment before the night ends, but not in this way. No way she's going to deal with this every time.

_Damn you, pest control! Do your damn job already!_

At this point, somebody has to deal with them. She's not going to let these two pesky demons terrorize her neighbourhood for much longer. This is her home. Doesn't help the fact they're noisy at night. Those are the kind that did nothing but annoys people with their incessant barking.

Disgusting.

The noise keeps on getting closer to her. Her heart, which has been filled with certainty and belief, chose the absolute fact.

CRIIICCKKK!

Beneath the dark alleyway of the buildings, the bike stopped. The girl cycling forward has now chosen to take a stand. Gently, she pulls down from her bike and cooly face herself against the vicious hounds.

Within her calm expression, however, a thought keeps on spinning across her burning mind.

_The face._

_It's disgusting._

Whether it's from ages of ransacking the trash or travelling through the dirty world, it's still something that she can't accept. Not once in her whole life.

_The face._

They keep on getting closer, their disgusting fangs aimed directly at her. Her face remained resolved, looking at them with nothing but a calm disposition. She can do this. It's just part of a routine should this occur. Take a deep breath. Don't go too far. Calm down your head.

GRRRRR…

But, when in presence of two beasts, sometimes, those impulses just…

_Disgusting. This beast is disgusting. Its faces are disgusting. Its teeth are disgusting. Its fangs are disgusting. Its eyes are disgusting. Its noses are disgusting. Its smell is disgusting. Its furs are disgusting. Its legs are disgusting. Its tail is disgusting._

Closer, and closer.

_Why are creatures like you are so disgusting? Why does God create a disgusting beast like you? You, who are nothing more but a worthless menace, a man-eating beast who only serves as an enemy to mankind, you who are born from nothing but a beast's disgusting womb, you only scrape this world with your purposeless existence, on that four hind legs. Creatures like you..._

Squeamish saliva flows down their mouths.

Baring fangs ready to maul.

_Disappear._

I open my mouth.

.

.

.

.

CHOMP!

.

.

.

.

.

.

As usual, they taste absolutely disgusting. Their whimpering dies out in its pathetic state. Its struggling, pathetic pair of legs stopped squirming, falling to a flaccid state and never returning to life. It wasn't her fault after all to finish these beasts. What little of its survival instinct should have never stepped into the city in the first place. As she thought, those in the wild don't try to understand the difference between a human and a beast should there be one who didn't work on both classes.

A beast's instinct still belongs to that of a beast. Static and straight. You can't teach them how to think. Better to take advantage of it instead.

SKEEETCCH

She took another bite. Crimson, raw blood widely flows out of the jagged opening. Ripping apart the beast's flesh one by one with her sharp teeth, she took careful notice as to not taint her outfit too much with the spilling blood. Since this is summer, she won't have to worry about wearing too much. It also makes for much versatility.

In just a few minutes, half of the beast was already eaten. It's hopeless for her. Continually hungry, it's just a matter of time before a full buffet is finished by her. That's just the kind of person she is.

"Huuuuuh…...why couldn't be a little fatter?." It's already finished. Besides the more unneeded organs and bones, she could say that the first one is fully inside her stomach. It's a shame that it's made of bones, but it made for a good night snack.

Now then….

What to do with the other one?

Unlike the first one, this one's barely alive, hanging on a thin thread with the amount of blood coming from its head. She was sure that the blunt force she gave is enough to send that beast straight to the grave, but it seems as this thing does have a little endurance going on.

She thinks heartedly for quite some time. She can't afford to finish this one here. There's not much time left, even with her incredible eating speed, before she comes down herself and exercises the hell out of her. Her mind's racing. Between her habits or her need, the world forces her to accept only one choice.

CLICK!

_Huh…...a shame, a shame. I'll pay you back for this._

With great reluctance, skinning it alive was the next process. She can just do it with her bare hands. And with quick efficiency as well. But she wasn't in that kind of situation anymore.

SHRRUUKKK

She brings out something from her pocket. A dagger was released. Stainless steel imported straight from Austria. The equipment she brought as part of her routine patrol for the purpose of self-defence and offence. Not many times she has to use her dagger for this though.

"Don't disappoint me, you 300-dollar waste." With a clean-cut, the stomachs were sliced in half, spilling out all of the guts from the beast's insides. No point in keeping them with her. And so, she properly cut the organs from the main body and incinerated them with a small spell.

With that going out of the way, she could now focus on cutting out the parts. The knife just isn't enough to cut it whole, so she needs to use some extra forces.

"Reinforcement" With a little grunt, the bones was broken away like paper under the weight of her enforced arm. For her to use magecraft on a mundane use like this, her parents might be screaming from heaven for this.

_Fine, fine. It's not like this is used for research, to begin with._

It's done as was thought. Pieces of meat and bones, with all of the organs and worthless flesh separated from the rest. It is something to be celebrated, being able to suppress her impulse as she cut through the meat. Should she be proud of herself? Does this mean that Sister's job is actually useful for her? Is this a sign of maturity?

She laughed.

 _Maybe I am._ If she were the same person as she was younger, then maybe she might already be in another round of torture by her. Her body might be layered enough to endure the pain, but it's still skin, and after repeated offences, she's not taking any more chances.

 _Though,_ she wondered. _Where is she going to pack all of this?_

Her hand searched through every creak of her shirt and pants. Suddenly, she could felt the rustling of familiar material.

_This is it!_

A plastic bag is brought out from another pocket. It's a large convenient plastic bag that she once put in after she bought the junks for her time-out. It wasn't important enough, so she just inserted it in her pocket in passing. Really, junks do save her from time to time.

The girl then began to pack her hunt inside the plastic. And after a quick evaluation, she can proudly say that she has finished packing it all. Luck must be on her side if it can fit through all of the meat and bones.

It's time for her to make a move now. With a mineral bottle she packed on the bike, she washed her tainted face on the corner and drink the remaining water inside before throwing it in the trash bin. Her refreshed face breathed in the cold night air.

Within seconds, she contemplated her actions. Looking at the remnants of the beasts, a sigh was heard.

It isn't like her to bring it home. Usually thinking, she might have finished the beast at the spot. Her superiors might have taught her proper ethics, but once she was put into a situation she can't ignore, all remnants of logic were thrown out of the window of pleasing herself. And it's not like she hated it. In fact, she has already got used to it by the point. It isn't wrong to be yourself once the cards are stacked against you. That's what she wanted to believe, but now…..

_Damn you Sister, stealing all the fun._

She gets back on her bike, hanging the plastic of meat on the handle. With little force, she returned to her routine onwards and cycled back home. Sister isn't cruel enough to let her consume this thing.

Maybe she'll even let her cook it if she likes.

Her smile comforted her previous frustration. At long last, she could finish this night.

The moon continues to shine brilliantly to the night sky. The buildings continue to stand stagnant, statically fill the silent night. Her mind soothed itself to the calm atmosphere, away from the crowded noise of the day. For once, she relaxes, bringing about the relief that's rare for her nowadays.

As she cruises the night, another chapter of her life ends.

And so, the routine repeats itself, under the new light came the day.

_-BZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter just to alleviate the next one. And also to sharpen my skill

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note : Here's my second entry to the fandom! Cheers! The idea came in an instant by a series of proposals I made for my next story. After a hard consideration, in my opinion, it's better to make this story first and then write the later stories. It felt weird to do this, but this story and later on take place on the same timeline, so there's going to be small hints that sign another story on its own. If I have enough free time to adjust it. So yeah, stick to my story and you may get more and more stories outside Chaldea.
> 
> If you have any opinions regarding my writing, lore, and my story in general, you can just PM me and I will listen to yours. Also, give credits to TungstenCat and TaekiAnahazu for the beta-reading my story.
> 
> Time to wrap it up. Thank you for reading and enjoy your time on . Goodbye, and see you next time.
> 
> Beta's Note: Hi. Yeah, that's all I could say.


End file.
